Half-Bloods at Hogwarts
by greekmythologyforlife
Summary: Camp Half-Blood joins Harry Potter at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Demigods vs Wizards. Who will win? (If you want to skip the introduction, chapter three is where the plot really begins and chapter ten is the first task.)
1. Chapter 1

Halfbloods at Hogwarts

By: Greekmythologyforlife

Author's Note: Setting is after the Giant War far enough that Percy and Annabeth only have a few flashes back to Tartarus. Also, it is Harry's fourth year. Just pretend like they exist in the same time period (21st century) and pretend like the time is peaceful right now. Voldemort for some reason has taken a break for a year.

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Rick Riordon or J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

Annabeth's POV

"What could be so important that I had to call off my date with Seaweed Brain?! I mean come on! First the Titans, the Gaia, what more can one demigod possibly do?! Ugh and now I'm talking to myself. I really need to stop hanging out with Percy so much, he's starting to rub off on me."

"Ahh Annabeth, do come in." Chiron said in his horse form as I entered the Big House. "So, who's winning the game?" I asked him. "None of your business Anniebelle." Mr. D replied with a snarl. Chiron must be winning.

"What do you need Chiron?" I asked. Impatient and wanting to see Percy, I might have come across ruder than I intended. "Well, I'd like for you to get Percy, Piper, and Leo before I tell you this." Chiron replied patiently. "OK." and with that I turned on my heel and left the room; my mind buzzing with all the things that could be going on for Chiron to summon four demigods not to mention the fact that they were all part of the seven. "Ugh! I hate not knowing things."

I ran to go get Piper first. "Piper!" I yelled on my way to the Aphrodite cabin. As soon as I burst into the door, I spotted her. "Piper, Chiron wants you at the Big House." I told her as I was walking out the door. Next, I turn to find Leo. He's probably in Bunker 9 tampering with some nuts and bolts. As soon as I get in the door, I am met with an enormous pile of tools, metal, and a bunch of other things that I've never even seen before. "Leo! Where are you?!" I shouted.

Leo's POV

I thought that I heard someone enter the bunker. Someone was calling my name. "Here!" I yelled back. Soon the stranger called out, "Leo! You better come out where I can see you in the next ten seconds or I swear, I am coming after you!" I froze. I know that voice. Only a certain daughter of Athena could threaten you that easily and scare you to death on the spot. I quickly scrambled to get to the front, but I may have forgotten that I put my most recent project on the floor. Loud clanging echoed throughout the bunker. Finally I made it out to where Annabeth was looking at me with a steely glare. Holy Hades that girl is scary. "Wh-what do you need Annabeth?" I stammered trying to smooth down my grease covered shirt. Smooth Valdez, now you just look like a scared little girl. "Chiron need you at the Big House." Annabeth said bluntly as she turned to walk out the door. "This is what you scared me half to Hades and back for?!" I exclaimed. "Yup!" she replied cheerily. I stared at her, rooted in the spot, as she jogged toward the sword fighting arena.

Percy's POV

I see Annabeth running in my direction and call out to her. "Hey Wise Girl," I say expecting something along the lines of "Seaweed Brain" in return. Instead, she runs right past me and calls out, "Chiron. Big House. Now." "What? Hey! Wise Girl! Ugh. Well, nothing to do but follow her." I thought as I headed to the Big House.

Annabeth's POV

When I entered the Big House, I saw Chiron and Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate waiting for me. I decided to just sit down and wait for an explanation. Once we were all gathered around the ping pong table Chiron asked me to Iris message Jason, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank. "Okaaaayyy." I said, drawing out the word as I got off my perfectly comfortable chair and moved to the water basin in the corner. Three Iris messages later with Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico all listening in, Chiron began to speak.

"I know you all are wondering why I brought you here." Chiron stated as he moved to the front of the room. "Yeah," I replied, "you only call demigods to the Big House when something bad is about to happen." "I agree with Annie," Leo said as I sent him one of my death glares, "why am I here when I could be doing some very important things in Bunker 9?" "Well, I assume everyone know of the goddess Hecate," Chiron said. "Of course!" I exclaimed, "Lady Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts, and necromancy." I think I heard Percy mutter Wise Girl under his breath so I sent him a look. "Correct Annabeth. It seems as though some time ago, Lady Hecate blessed a group of mortals with a small amount of magic. Those beings are called wizards. Murmuring could be heard throughout the room. "What! Wizards can't be real, they are just a myth. Wait. If demigods are real, why not wizards." I thought to myself.

Once I tuned back in, I heard Lou Ellen chime in and say, "It's true. Wizards do exist. My mom told me and I was sworn to secrecy...that is...until now." Chiron continued, "Since that time, the wizard population has grown and formed its own society hidden among the world of mortals. Muggles as they call them. Anyway, one of the best wizarding schools in Europe is located in Scotland called Hogwarts. It..." Chiron was then interrupted by fits of laughter from pretty much every demigod in the room. "Bwahahaha! Who would name a school about a pig's pimples?!" Leo panted between fits of laughter. This made everyone laugh even harder.

After about 10 minutes, Chiron was finally able to continue. "As I was saying, Hogwarts is a wizarding school in Europe. One of my old friends Dumbledore invited Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to participate in a tournament that has not been held for some time due to other rather unpleasant occurrences. Now, I have decided that 15 demigods will be the representatives for both camps. Those demigods are Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Conner and Travis Stoll, Katie, Piper, Leo, Lou Ellen, Will, Hazel, Frank, and Jason. All of you will be provided wands that are specifically made for you by Lady Hecate and respond to your thoughts so that you are able to be at the same level of skill as the other wizards in your grade level. You will get to Hogwarts by using chariots that you will construct. "WHAAAT?!" Thalia, Percy, and Nico exclaimed. "I-I can't fly! Zeus...air...shoot...sky." Percy stammered. Nico looked like he could faint and was staring blankly into space. Thalia was as pale as a ghost. "Don't worry. Zeus has given you permission to fly just this once." Chiron reassured them.

Chiron continued, "As I was saying, once you get to the school the wizards will be having their start of the year feast, so make a grand entrance and put on a show. Show them what you can do. You will be at Hogwarts for the entire school year so I have arranged for Dumbledore to provide you with training grounds and Lou Ellen will put up an anti-monster barrier to protect the wizards. Is all this understood?"

Everyone nodded. Chiron continued, "Good. Go tell the rest of the half-bloods what I've told you and be ready to leave tomorrow. You may go." As soon as he said that, we all scrambled to get up, get packed, and make our chariots. Holy Hades that's a lot to do! I hurried to catch up with Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our date. Chiron needed me at the Big House and I didn't know what for until now."

"It's fine, as long as I get the rest of the day to spend with my gorgeous girlfriend," Percy said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain."

"You are so cheesy." I said as I pecked him on the cheek and ran off to pack.

Percy's POV

"Bye Wise Girl!" I yelled after her as I stood there watching her disappear into her cabin I recall Chiron saying something about a chariot. "Hmm, I wonder if I could convince Blackjack to help me out." I thought to myself and headed to the stables.

"Blackjack! Where are you?" I shouted into the stalls.

"Right here boss. You wouldn't happen to have any donuts on you?"

"No, I don't have any donuts and I've told you a thousand times not to call me that."

"Whatever."

"Well, I was wondering if you could fly me somewhere in a chariot."

"Where?"

"A wizarding school in Scotland."

"Whew that's a long way boss. I'll have to get another pegasus to help out and in return get some sort of reward. As in...maybe some...donuts."

"Okay, okay I'll pick you up a dozen donuts before we leave. Be ready by tomorrow."

"Okay boss but you better have those donuts."

"I know, I know, now go do whatever pegasus do." I said over my shoulder as I left the stable.

The Next Day

Annabeth's POV

After we had said our goodbyes, informed our parents, and gotten everything together, we were all ready to leave. "Everyone got what they need?" I yelled to the others spread out around the top of Half-Blood Hill. I was met by a mix of "Yups, yeahs, and a few loud shouts." The Stolls of course were responsible for the shouting.

"Ready to go Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you've always got a very good-looking boyfriend to back you up."

"Haha, thanks Percy."

Just then Lady Hecate flashed in right on time to give us our wands. Once everyone had their corresponding wand tucked away safely in their trunks, Chiron gave us some last minute tips. "Be careful around the wizards, NO pranks and NO scaring the little kids." Chiron said, finishing off by giving Clarisse, and the Stolls a look. The next thing I knew, we were in the sky flying in a "V" formation with mine and Percy's chariots at the front.

Looking back at everyone, I finally get a chance to admire the designs of everyone's chariots. Percy's had two pegasus pulling it, Blackjack and another startling white pegasus named Silver. Percy's chariot was made of pure water with wheels created out of intertwined seaweed. My chariot was being pulled by two large grey owls while the chariot itself was a steely grey color with battle strategies and words of wisdom etched onto the side of the chariot in gold lettering. Leo did a fantastic job with his. The chariot was literally on fire as it was pulled through the air by some automaton horses, much like the dragon Festus that he made for the Argo II. Piper's practically screamed Aphrodite. With the pink body carved with persuasive words, it was almost like mine but more….pink. As for Jason, well…..his looked like he was floating on air. The wind curved around him as he stood levitated thousands of feet into the air while being pulled by Tempest and another ventus. Nico's looked like death. Literally. Formed by shadows and driven by skeletal horses, his was definitely the most intimidating. Thalia's was about the same as Jason's but she was using a different element. Lightening. The chariot was completely made of lightening which cackled and sparked continuously and it was pulled by two fearsome eagles. The blood red chariot with weapons attached to the body being pulled by vultures was none other than Clarisse's chariot. Frank's chariot also screamed "war." His was basically identical to Clarisse's with the exception of it NOT being loaded with weapons.

Thankfully Katie's chariot was a little less...how you would say….warlike. Hers was made of vines with flowers in between the leaves and was pulled by doves. Conner and Travis had their plain gold chariot stocked with pranking supplies. No surprise there. As for how they were flying, of course if you could put wings on shoes, why not put wings on a chariot? Lou Ellen's dark violet chariot had an aura of magic around it as it was pulled by ravens. Will's chariot was gold with poems and prophecies engraved on its sides. His was also pulled by ravens. The most multicolored chariot had to be Hazel's. Its body was made up of several different types of gems and metals that she summoned from the earth and was being pulled by hellhounds that were enchanted to fly.

After what felt like hours of flying, we finally approached a medieval-looking castle. I think that I might faint from the beauty of the architecture. My mind and mouth literally stopped working for a whole sixty seconds. "We're here! I was given a message from Chiron that the headmaster wants us to land in a clearing of land called the quidditch field so that the students could see us coming."

Percy's POV

I heard Annabeth give directions to where we should land so I just followed her. I kinda had to know where I was going seeing as I was in the front. Soon we were landing and in the stands around the field I saw people gawking and staring at us like we were aliens from Mars. As the "Savior of Olympus" I get stared at a lot but this is just uncomfortable and weird. After we landed, we were immediately greeted by some old dude with the name Dumbledore. Next thing I knew, we were being introduced. *sigh* Here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I can't wait for my fourth year. Even after three years it still doesn't seem real. I'm just glad that I don't have to stay at the Dursley's year round anymore. As soon as Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I made it onto Platform 9 ¾ we were on the Hogwart's Express. We all waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and then settled into our compartment. Not soon after, Luna and Neville joined us and we all settled into our usual banter. Soon we were pulling into Hogwarts and I heard the familiar sound of Hagrid calling for 'Firs' years.' Ron, Hermione, and I all piled into the carriages and awaited as they carried us up to the school.

"I just can't wait for the school year to start! I've already finished my homework and I really need to catch up on my studies. Maybe I should check out some books from the library…" Hermione rambled.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "you've already done school work?! Who does that? It's summer vacation. Emphasis on the word vacation. Live a little."

"Well, unlike you Ronald Weasley, I will be prepared to face the academic challenges that entering into one's fourth year might yield. No matter what any dimwit might say." Hermione replied shooting Ron a pointed look.

Ron retaliated with the very intelligent answer of, "Wait. What? I only got like half of what you said."

"For Merlin's sake can you two please stop bickering so that we can just enjoy getting back to Hogwarts? You sound like an old married couple." I said, just trying to get the two of them to shut up.

"Fine." Ron grumbled.

Not long after, we approached the school and were all led into the Great Hall. Now all that stood between us and a delicious meal was Dumbledore's annual start of year feast and the sorting. After the hat's song of the history of Hogwarts, McGonagall walked on stage and began reading a list of names. Each first year stepped up and were sorted. There was about an even number of them added to each house, most ending up in Gryffindor.

Next thing I knew, Dumbledore was giving his start-of-year speech when he said something that alarmed us all.

"The annual inter-house Quidditch House Cup will not be taking place this year."

"What?!" The entire Gryffindor house shouted.

Dumbledore calmly waited for all of the murmuring and shouting to calm down before continuing.

"It is my pleasure to announce that in its place, Hogwarts shall have the honor of hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Whispering could be heard throughout the room. Dumbledore then went on to explain what it was to those who did not know and then we learned why the tournament had not been held in such a long time – apparently it had a high death toll.

"For this reason and to ensure students' safety, the ministry has put an age limit on those that can compete. No one under the age of 17 is allowed to participate." The younger kids began to yell out that it was unfair.

"I understand that this rule is not favored by the majority but it is for your own safety. Now, the schools that will be joining us here are Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, and a group from a place in America called Camp Half-Blood."

"What?! How could Americans discriminate against blood like that?" I whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know but I'm already getting a bad feeling about this." Ron said.

"You mean that their competitor would not be a pure blood? That disgraces this whole tournament! My father will hear about this." Draco protested.

"Shut up Draco. No one cares about what daddy can do." Ron shot at him.

"You're such a little, filthy, no good, dirty should-be half-blood Weasley. Just like the Americans from that disgusting school. I bet that they are all as ugly and vile as the blood that they came from." Draco retorted.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore commanded. "Now, about these Americans from Camp Half-Blood. They are not ordinary wizards, but I shall let them explain. The schools shall be arriving at any moment and I believe that they each have a demonstration planned for us. If you all would follow me out onto the quidditch field I believe that we will be able to see the other schools as they approach us." Dumbledore concluded. He then proceeded to get up and exit the Great Hall.

"Aww! I haven't even had a chance to eat yet! This is so unfair, I'm starving!" Ron complained.

"Honestly Ronald you are not going to die from waiting just a little while longer without food. Food is not the most important thing in the world." Hermione replied, a little annoyed at Ron's overdramatic monologue.

"Says you." Ron huffed.

Hermione's POV

"Honestly, Ron has the most dedicated relationship with food. Which in hindsight is kind of sad. As soon as we were all seated in the stands, we saw a giant black shape swoop overhead. After an earth-shaking landing, I was able to see more details. Their carriage was a light blue and was pulled by enormous winged horses. A giant woman stepped out to greet Professor Dumbledore.

"Dumbl-dohrr," she said in French accented English.

"Ahhh, Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he welcomed her.

Madame Maxime then went on to introduce her pupils who were dressed in fine clothes and shivering behind her.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be arriving at any moment." Dumbledore replied.

"Look! A mast!" one of the students shouted as he pointed at the lake.

Sure enough, a long black pole attached to a ship rose out of the lake. Once it laid anchor, Professor Karkaroff and his pupils exited the ship clothed in heavy winter attire.

"Dumbledore!" he call out, "How are you my old friend?"

"Wonderful, thank you Professor." Dumbledore answered.

Karkaroff, like Madame Maxime, introduced us to his students. "Dumbledore, I would like you to meet one of my most prized students. Viktor, come up here."

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron said excitedly as he repeatedly nudged us in the ribs, "That's Viktor Krum! I can't believe it! Do you think I could get an autograph?"

"Ugh, Ron you are such an idiot. He's only a quidditch player." Hermione argued.

"Only a quidditch player?! Blimey Hermione. Viktor Krum is not just a 'quidditch player.' He is the best quidditch players in the world!" Ron protested.

Just then somebody spotted what looked like flying vehicles in the sky.

"Look! Up in the sky!" the same student shouted as he pointed, this time at the giant "V" formation in the sky.

At closer inspection, I noticed three things. One, the flying 'vehicles' were actually chariots. Two, there was a person in each of those chariots except for one of them which held two. And three, these people did not look friendly. I mean who can ride on solid fire, water, lightening, and air?! These wizards had to be extremely powerful to be able to pull off a spell like that.

Ron's POV

Woah! Those are some seriously awesome cart-wheel-thingies. I mean come on! Fire, water, lightening, and air not to mention the one with all the shiny gems.

"Harry, what do you think of the Americans?" I whispered.

"I think that I'm going to try and NOT get one of them mad at me." He replied.

"These guys have got to be seriously powerful to pull of those element charms for such a long distance." Hermione added.

Once I turned my attention back to the new arrivals, I saw Dumbledore go up to them and welcome them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I trust that you all had a safe flight and that everything is in order." Dumbledore inquired.

I then saw an extremely pretty girl with blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes answer. She's got to be a Veela. I am totally going to make her my girlfriend 'cause I mean. Who can resist all this awesome ronness?

"Yes we did. Oh! And Chiron says hello and that he wishes you luck this year." The blonde chick answered.

"Ah yes, Chiron ol' chap, haven't seen him in many years. Well then I'm sure that you all would like to eat after such a long journey. Off to the Great Hall!" Dumbledore announced.

Chiron who? Oh who cares all I can think about is food.

"Finally! We get to eat!" I exclaimed out of pure joy.

"Ugh you are so immature Ron." Said Hermione.

Harry's POV

Ron and Hermione were arguing. Again. I mentally rolled my eyes. That aside, I'm really curios about the Americans. I mean those chariots all seemed pretty intimidating to me, well, except for the pink one anyways. And that blonde girl. Man was she pretty. With tan skin and tall height she was hot. I bet Ron thinks that she's a Veela.

Hermione's POV

These "Camp Half-Blood" people are really starting to creep me out and intrigue me at the same time. I can't wait until we get to the Great Hall so that Professor Dumbledore or one of the Americans can start explaining. I'm also curios as to what kind of 'demonstrations' these foreign schools have planned for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

After all the Hogwart's students were seated, the Durmstrang students began their demonstration. Well….it was more like a march. As soon as the doors opened, they marched in with strict precision and sat down at the Slytherin table. The Beauxbatons students made more of a show. They performed an elegant display of sophistication with added flare. They sat down with the Ravenclaws. Next up was Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't wait for their display.

Annabeth's POV

We were sent to wait outside the Great Hall. As the last to go in, we had to make an impression.

"Okay everyone, we need to represent Camp Half-Blood. I brainstormed what each of us could do on the ride over here…"

"Of course you did Wise Girl."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. Okay I need you Jason to turn out all of the lights with wind while the rest of us get into place. I'll start to narrate about the history of the Greek gods. Then I need you Percy to stand in the middle and wait for my signal. Thalia stand to the right of Percy. Nico go to the left of Percy. Once all of the lights are out, Thalia use your powers to bring lightening into the Great Hall. Katie go to the far right wall and start winding plants up the sides, but not all the way. Leo I want you to walk behind the student tables and then set yourself on fire and stay put. Will, I need you to set up the targets and dummies that we brought on the sides so that we don't decapitate someone by accident. Clarisse, bring me all the daggers that are in your chariot."

"After the targets and dummies are set up, I will signal to you Leo so that you can relight the candles. When the lights are on it's show time. Percy levitate water out of the student's cups and start to form shapes or something like that. Thalia continue to shoot lightening in between shooting your bow and arrows at the targets. Jason, levitate yourself and fly around a little. Piper, charmspeak a teacher to do the chicken dance. Leo, use your tool belt to build a quick robot. Will, shoot your bow and arrows. Conner and Travis, pick a student or teacher's pocket. Clarisse and Frank duel to the side with your weapons. Make sure to use advance moves, we are here to impress. Katie, I need you to continue to grow vines onto the walls. Hazel, summon some gems all around you, but make sure that NO ONE touches them. Lou Ellen, use your magic to perform anything that will put the students in awe. Nico, gather all of the shadows or summon a few skeletons. I don't care. Meanwhile, I will throw my daggers and demolish dummies. Everyone clear?"

"Uhh...I didn't quite get all of that." Percy said while scratching his head looking confused as ever.

"Seaweed Brain. All you have to do is use your water powers and you should be fine."

"Oh. Ok. Whatever you say Wise Girl."

Just then a very strict looking teacher came in to tell us it was our turn.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I assume that you are the bunch of kids Chiron has chosen. Good. Well then, you are up next." She said as she motioned us towards the giant double doors opening in to the Great Hall.

"Thank you Professor." I said back politely. It's never too early to get on someone's good side. I already have some rather unpleasant beings *cough* the gods *cough* to deal with already. There is absolutely no need for more to join the club.

"Let's go show those wizards what demigods can do!" I said as I led everyone to the doors.

Harry's POV

Those demonstrations were something. Not really the Durmstrang students so much, but those Beauxbatons girls put on a pretty good show. Now all that's left is Camp Half-Blood. I don't even get it. I've never heard of the place and their "grand entrance" nearly scared me to death. Chariots can be really intimidating. I bet Hermione has a million questions for them. Oh look, the doors are opening. Time for the demonstration to begin.

Hermione's POV

All of the sudden the lights went out. Panic began to follow closely after. Suddenly a voice range throughout the hall.

"Students and Staff. Greek mythology has been around for hundreds of years." the voice said.

Lightening cackled through the air from a single point in the room.

"Let me tell you that the Greek gods have also been around for hundreds of years." The voice continued, "Yes. That's right, the Greek gods are real and alive today."

Fire lit in the space behind the tables. Wait! Is that a person on fire?!

"Sometimes the gods would come down to earth and have children with mortals."

I could hear something heavy being dragged around. I tried to see what it was but it was too dark.

"Those children became half mortal and half god: half-bloods. Also known as demigods. Demigods are often hunted by monsters because of their parentage. Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for those demigods. At Camp Half-Blood, demigods are taught how to protect and defend themselves. We are the elite few chosen to represent Camp Half-Blood!"

With that, the lights came on. Now I can finally get a proper view of these so called 'demigods.' A very good-looking teenage boy, probably about 17 or 18, was standing in the middle. He lifted his arms and I didn't know why until I looked up. This boy was twisting his hands and forming a trident out of water!

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said.

"Seaweed Brain!" The blonde girl scolded. "Full title! No arguing!" Seaweed Brain? What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"But Wise Girl, you know how much I hate saying my title!" Percy argued.

"Percy! Now." The girl said with so much steel in her voice that Percy looked afraid.

"Fine, but I'm warning you. This might take a while. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, head counselor of Cabin Three, leader of Camp Half-Blood, wielder of _Anaklusmos, _one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, slayer of the Minotaur-several times, slayer of Medusa, defeater of Ares, returner of Zeus's master bolt, returner of Hades'Helm, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, finder of the Golden Fleece, protector of the Ophiotarus, slayer of the Nemean Lion (with Zoe's help), rescuer of Artemis, bearer of the sky, child of the Great Prophecy, wanderer of the Labyrinth, slayer of Antaeus, receiver of the spirit of Pan, bearer of the curse of Achilles-which I lost, defeater of Hades, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, bane of Hyperion, slayer of the Clazmonion Sow, bane of Kronos, Saviour of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, returner of Hermes's caduceus, slayer of Stheno and Euryale-many times, carrier of Juno, member of the Fifth Cohort, rescuer of Thanatos, returner of the golden eagle, slayer of Polybotes, former praetor of New Rome, slayer of Otis and Ephialtes, legacy of Jupiter and Hades, survivor of Tartarus, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia." Percy looked extremely out of breath after saying his title.

Wow. All I can say is wow. With the looks, talent (obviously), personality, and charm, I can see how most girls would like a guy like that.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is up with all of those weird names?" Ron asked.

"Those aren't weird names. Well they are but…."

"Hermione! Answer please. Weird names…."

"Oh right! Those names aren't made up. They all come from Greek mythology which makes sense if they really are 'demigods.'"

Then I saw the blonde girl, about the same age as Percy demonstrate decapitating dummies with a bronze dagger.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, head counselor of Cabin Six, leader of Camp Half-Blood, finder of Zeus's master bolt, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, finder of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, wanderer of the Labyrinth, receiver of the spirit of Pan, bearer of the cursed blade, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, official architect of Olympus, returner of Hermes's caduceus, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, carrier of the Mark of Athena, finder of the _Athena Parthenos_, survivor of Tartarus, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia." Annabeth said with more pride in her voice than Percy who looked like he would rather do anything other than say his title.

Wow. Those titles are pretty impressive. Seeing how close Annabeth and Percy stand to each other and the obvious kissing and banter, I'd say that they were dating. That's weird. Don't Poseidon and Athena hate each other's guts? Apparently their children don't.

Next, another teenage boy stood up who looked about 14- and emo. He closed his eyes and took out a pitch black sword and pointed it at the ground. What the heck?! Skeletons arose, but were quickly banished.

"I am Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, wanderer of the Labyrinth, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, Ambassador of Pluto, survivor of Tartarus, finder of the Doors of Death, returner of the Athena Parthenos, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

Well that explains the death look. I should have known, son of Hades. A Goth looking girl with a silver ringlet on her head that seemed out of place stood up next. She aimed her arms at the ceiling and lightning flashed all over the Great Hall!

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, head co-counselor of Cabin One, Lieutenant of Artemis, former pine tree, Hero of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, bearer of Sisyphus's curse, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, slayer of many monsters, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

Woah. All I can say is that I do not want to mess with that girl. She's scary. Then I saw a boy who looked like Thalia, but with blonde hair. He put his arms at his side and flew! I'm not kidding.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Champion of Juno, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, child of Rome, consul to demigods, member of the Fifth Cohort, Praetor of New Rome, slayer of the Trojan sea monster, bane of Krios, destroyer of Kronos's throne, survivor of the Battle of Mount Othrys, head co-counselor of Cabine One, bane of Midas, slayer of Enceladus, rescuer of Hera, stealer of Achelous' horn, the Horn of Plenty, bane of Otis and Ephialtes, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, bane of Giants, resister of Gaia."

This guy was the exact opposite of Ron. Good manners, military style, precision, definitely a sophisticated leader. After Jason is a really pretty girl who looked to be his girlfriend. She opened her mouth and spoke a few words. All of the sudden, Professor Flitwick stood up and started to act like a monkey. What in the world?! Then, just as soon as he began, Professor Flitwick sat back down like nothing even happened!

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Charmspeaker, head counselor of Cabin Ten, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, wielder of Katoptris, rescuer of Hera, stealer of Achelous' horn, the Horn of Plenty, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia.

Harry's POV

These people are weird and impressive. I don't even know what half of what they're saying means…but I do know that seeing your Professor act like an immature teenager did not happen every day. Next up was a scrawny elfish looking boy who seemed to be a little older than me. All of the sudden, he reached into his tool belt and took out some wires, metal, and tools. In about two minutes, he had a working remote control car!

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, head counselor of Cabin Nine, fire wielder, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, tamer of Festus, rescuer of Hera, builder and Supreme Captain of the Argo II, finder of Archimedes' sphere, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, official ultimate repair man, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

That boy looks like he would be good friends with the Weasley twins. I don't know why, but he kind of has this mischievous look in his eye that Fred and George get whenever they scheme. Then a girl with golden brown skin of about 14 stepped forward. She closed her eyes in concentration and in an instant, gems of all different colors and shapes appeared around her. Then, quick as they appeared, they sunk back into the ground.

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, member of the Fifth Cohort, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, bane of Alcyoneus, rescuer of Thanatos, returner of the golden eagle, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

She and that Nico guy both look to be the youngest out of the demigods. After Hazel a very buff guy with a babyish face stood up. After a few quick shots at a target that all hit the bull's eye, he said,

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, shape-shifter, liberator of Thanatos, returner of the golden eagle, bane of Alcyoneus, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

This Frank person seems to be close to Hazel if that is any indication from the looks that he gives her. Up next was a fierce muscular girl with red hair. The girl then proceeded to destroy dummies with a spear with untamed fury.

"I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Drakon slayer, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Driver of Ares Chariot, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

Ok I do NOT want to mess with Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, Jason, and well…those are pretty much the most intimidating. The others seem less likely to tear your throat out. After Clarisse, two boys who were practically twins stepped forward.

"We are Conner and Travis-STOLL! Sons of Hermes, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Heroes of Olympus, bane of Giants, resister of Gaia, and most importantly, official pranksters of Camp Half-Blood."

Both boys reached into their pockets and pulled out a wand.

"Professor, I believe that this belongs to you." They said.

"Wh-what..b-but…how?" Professor McGonnagall stuttered.

How did those two manage to pull that off?! Nobody gets passed McGonnagall!

The twins handed over the wand and went back to their places. Oh yeah. Those two are definitely going to be best friends with Fred and George. Four pranksters together. That cannot be good news.

"Oh! And by the way. We are not twins. Just brothers who look alike except I look slightly better than Travis over here." Conner, well I think it was Conner, said.

"You are not! I am clearly better looking. I mean come one. I am one ladies man." Travis responded getting a glare from a girl on the side.

The girl who glared at Travis stepped forward. She raised her hands and vines, leaves, and flowers began to climb up the wall.

"I am Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

Next, another boy stepped forward and shot his bow at some targets, hitting the center dead on every time.

"I am Will Solace, son of Apollo, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, bane of giants, and resister of Gaia."

Finally the last person stepped forward. A girl with pretty purple eyes closed her eyes, and held out her arms. She uttered some undistinguishable words. When she was done, she opened her eyes and dropped her arms.

"I am Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. Just so you know, all of you are descendants of my mother. Your puny wizard magic is nothing compared to my magic, as I am a direct daughter of the goddess of magic herself. The spell you might have noticed me mutter was one that created a boundary, much like the one we have at camp, to keep the monsters out."

Ron's POV

That girl sure was stuck up. Ha! She thinks that she's so much better than us. She doesn't even have a wand.

"And I don't need a wand because all of my magical power can be channeled through my own hands." Lou Ellen concluded.

Darn it! Well…she still doesn't know wizarding spells and potions so ha!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry for the late update. Schools been busy and I've had to write some papers and haven't had time for a lot of fan fiction. First off I'll try to keep this brief.

Mewster7: Thanks for the encouragement and I'll try to update regularly so you don't die. ;)

Guests: I'll try to put in Grover and Tyson, but I don't know about Calypso. I guess we'll just wait and see.

Max0820: I love the encouragement so thank you.

All of my followers and reviewers: Thanks so much.

Also, one last thing. I know that this chapter is short, but I decided that as long as I have the first half done, I should post it just to give you something to read until I get the second half done. Thanks for your patience, I know it's not easy.

-greekmythologyforlife

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. That was by far the most bizarre and the most astonishing presentation I have ever seen. After they were finished, the half-bloods sat down at the Gryffindor table. Once the demigods all finished settling in, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Now that all of the schools have so graciously introduced themselves, let the feast begin!"

I looked over at the demigods. Lou Ellen had summoned a bonfire contained in a metallic pedastal with a pit in the center. Once the demigods got a very large amount of food on their plates, each got up and lined in front of the fire in the same order in which they introduced themselves.

Ron's POV

Everyone was staring at the so called 'demigods.' When that stuck up snob Lou something created a fire, everyone involuntarily scooted AWAY from the Greek freaks. Then they got a very big amount of food on their plates. I thought that only I ate that much! All of the half-bloods stood up and lined in front of the fire thingie. Next, the most sinful, disgraceful, unthinkable thing happened next. Those...those...monsters! They each put a third of their food into the fire and then said something like "Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Zeus, etc." But I couldn't pay attention to anything other than perfectly good food going to waste! I mean who burns food?!

"Harry! Look at what they're doing!" I said, while motioning at the fire.

"Huh, what? Ohhh...they're burning food?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry they arrreee burning food." Hermione clarified. I cringed at the thought of ANY food getting *gulp* burned. I shuttered at the horrible prospect of food NOT getting eaten. When they all sat down again I tried to get the attention of the blonde girl who was sitting closest to me.

"Hey, the names Ron. What's yours?" I said while trying to look cool.

"Annabeth. Nice to meet you." She, who I now know as Annabeth, said.

"So...How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's amazing. I mean the architecture is flawless and the walls and well...everything! Looks so ancient and medieval. Its absolutely, positively, astoundingly breath taking." Annabeth rambled with enthusiasm.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." I said while still trying to recall exactly what she said. Wooowww Weasley. You're never gonna impress her now. Then the tall black haired guy with the water powers cut in.

"Sorry about Annabeth here. She's such a wise girl that she sometimes forgets that not everyone can follow her 200 point IQ." He said with a smirk. That earned him an elbow in the ribs from Annabeth.

"Oww! That hurt Wise Girl!"

"Oh shut it Seaweed Brain. And my IQ is not 200." Annabeth protested.

"Well I think you are the smartest, most beautiful girl ever." This remark made Annabeth blush.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grumbled while softly punching him.

"Uhhh guys, I'm still here." I said while motioning to myself.

"Oh right! Sorry dude! My name's Percy." The tall guy said and then he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi Percy." After shaking his hand I think I lost all feeling in my hand. Bloody hell that guy's strong.

"So Annabeth," I said, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"For god's sake Ron you are such an idiot. Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend." Hermione scolded.

"Oh. Sorry." I didn't feel very sorry though.

Annabeth's POV

Hogwarts is FANTASTIC, don't even get me started on the architecture. So far these "wizards" seem alright, except for this one guy who seems a little awkward and eats like a pig. It's DISGUSTING, he's just like Percy. You'd think that it was the apacolypse and this was their last meal. Ugh typical men. *eye roll* I look around and immidietly notice this one guy who looks EXACTLY like Percy, if you can overlook his glasses, weird scar, lanky body type and greenish emerald colored eyes. OK so maybe he doesn't look EXAAACCTTLY like Percy but the messy hair can really make them look similar. Next to the glasses guy is a girl with light brown hair who seems to be a book worm. Just from listening in to their conversation, I can see her reprimanding him. Probably for doing something stupid. Hmm maybe he does have something in common with Percy after all. I hear some histarical laughing coming from the end of the table.

"STOLLS, LEO! WHAT did you do?" I yell at them, giving them the best death glare possible.

"Uh...umm...uhh..n-nothing." They stammered in unison.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well we might have stolen a few things."

"Such as..."

They pull out from their pockets a wand, a book and a few trinkets.

"You are SO dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

First of all, sorry I haven't posted in awhile, things have been busy. Second, I have a lot of ideas for this story which you will find out about in chapter six, so PLEASE read the author's note in ch6, I should update by next week or so, so be watching for it. :)

To all my reviewers: Thank you for the support and for your patience.

-greekmythologyforlife

Chapter 5

Travis' POV

Oh nonononono why did we ever take those things? Oh right. I LOVE PRANKING. Woooaah but right now I'm gonna choose to run. Make no mistake, it's not 'cause Annabeth scares me. It's 'cause I want to.

"Conner! Run! Wooooohoooo!" I yell to my brother while holding the bag full of stuff over my head. Who cares if people stare! "Wooohooo! Can't catch me!" In heinsight...that proobaably isn't the best thing to say to an angry daughter of Athena.*gulp* Now it's time to panic. "RUUUNNNNNNN! C'mon bro!" I shout to Conner.

"Hey! Well now I know where I stand." Leo says with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh right. Sorry man."

"Gee thanks. I feel the love." Leo replies while miming mock hurt. I'm pretty impressed that he can still be sarcastic while running for his life. Come to think of it, how long exactly have we been running? I look down at my watch and it's been a good five minutes. Wait! Where's Annabeth? Wasn't she chasing us like not even two minutes ago?

Conner's POV

Travis motions at me and says, "Is it just me or are we the only ones running in circles like idiots?" Only then do I notice everyone staring at us blankly as we flee from no one.

"Wasn't Annabeth chasing us?" I exclaim with disbelief.

"I thought so," Travis says while he stops to look aound, "where is she?"

"I don't know dude."

All of the sudden I hear Annabeth's voice. "Boys, looking for me?" Then I notice her. Annabeth's standing in the corner of the room casually twirling her dagger between her fingers. Everyone was staring at her, the wizards began to eye her knife warily. Suddenly a bleach blonde-haired boy stood up and started marching toward us pointing fingers and yelling, "You little filthy mudbloods! You stole my wand! My father will be hearing about this! Now give it back!"

Travis looked ready to deck the guy when Annabeth did it for him. "Now listen here you little brat. NO ONE insults my friends and gets away with it. Especially since they've saved your puny little life five times over!"

"Saved _my _life?! Ha! I bet you're nothing but a dumb blonde!" The blonde dude said.

"Oh are you in for it now. NOBODY messes with Annabeth. Not even Percy." I warned.

"Dumb Blonde?" Annabeth questuons with an unsettlingly quiet voice.

"You heard me." The guy retorted.

"Draco! Just shut up and sit down before you make a fool of yourself." A girl with brown hair urged.

"I know what I'm doing mudblood!" Draco insisted.

Harry's POV

Oh no. This is not good. That pompous brat just can't keep his mouth shut. Right now it doesn't look so good for Draco.

"Why you little-" a gorgeous girl with blonde hair threatened. She angrily stomped over to where Draco was standing and before he knew it, Draco was in a headlock with a bronze knife pressed against his throat. "You were saying.." The girl said while giving Malfoy a death stare. I have to admit that she scares me.

Ron's POV

Woah! That chick is AWESOME! I mean she took down Malfoy in a matter seconds!

"Kn-kn-knife!" Draco whimpered.

What a baby. Then the girl let him go with a warning.

"If I ever find out you picked on ANY of my friends again I WILL make you regret it." She said as she poked him in the chest. Then she walked back to her friends. What. The. Heck. Was. That?!

Leo's POV

Huh, now that Annabeth totally scared the crap out of the blonde dude...maayybee she won't kill me now. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleeaasee...

"As for you three.." Annabeth says while turning around. Darn it! So close!

"Y-y-yes Annabeth. I swear we didn't mean any harm...sort of..." I say as I look to the Stolls and we all start backing away slowly.

"You all are going to give back what you took to the correct owner and APOLAGIZE. Got it?" Annabeth threatened.

*gulp* "Got it." We all replied unanimously.

"Go." Annaneth commanded.

Conner and I scrambled over to Travis to get the stuff. First, I took a huge heavy book over to the brown haired girl sitting by the guy who looks like Percy. "Here. Sorry." I grumbled as I handed over the book.

"I knew I didn't leave this lying around!" The girl exclaimed.

Travis then gave the little blonde brat back his wand. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The kid tried to say something back but a teacher with greasy black hair stopped him by saying something that sounded like "They're not worth your time." That man gives me the creeps. Next, Conner gave some red-haired twins the trinkets that looked like...well...I don't exactly know what they are...but they look cool! "Sorry." Conner apologizes.

"Wha-when-how?!" They stutter.

Travis' POV

"We're professional pranksters." I reply cockily, "It's what we do. Me and my bro here have been terrorizing Camp Half-Blood for quite some time now. Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are...Travis-"

"-and Conner-"

"STOLL!" Conner and I finish off our intro with a bow.

"Wow guys, feelin' the love." Leo says once again while miming a hurt expression.

"Oh. And that's Leo." I ammend.

"Gee thanks." Leo says sarcastically.

"Boys." I think I hear Annabeth mumble as she rolls her eyes. "C'mon, you three, back to the feast." She says while putting away her dagger in her hip sheath attached to her belt. Leo, Conner, and I all shrug our shoulders and follow her back to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU LOOK AT CHAPTER 6!**

**Okay, so I just wanted to let you know some things about this story.**

**-There is NO evil whatsoever in this story. (Voldemort, Death Eaters, Barty Crouch Jr., Rita Skeeter, etc) I took Rita Skeeter out because no one likes her.**

**-There are the same tasks in the tournament. (Dragons, Egg, and the Maze)**

**-There are two contestants per school.**

**-In this story, let's just say that Voldemort is gathering followers and formulating his plan this year. He has no interference during Harry's fourth year.**

**-Mad-Eye Moody is the REAL Mad-Eye Moody, NOT Barty Crouch Jr.**

**That is all I have for now, but stay tuned and I will probably put more details about the story in the Author's Note later. Thanks again for all of my followers, viewers and to those who favorite and review my story! I hope you like my long overdue chapter. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson ideas or anything of Harry Potter. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

Okaaaayy…..so that was a little weird. Apparently weapons with sharp edges are a common appearance for these 'half-bloods.' Wait. How did we not notice them before? Speaking of which, where did they even come from? Who even allows swords and daggers at school?! And anyways, why in the world did none of the demigods try to stop that girl Annabeth?! Is it an everyday occurrence for someone to just randomly try to murder their friend? Furthermore, how did those two troublemakers even steal my book in the first place? I NEVER leave my stuff lying around. That's Ron's job. Ugh! I can already tell I am not going to get along very well with these troublesome twins and violent, barbaric, street smart, bossy blonde.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry says while moving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I question.

"Dumbledore's speaking and I figured you'd want to hear it." Harry replied. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. And shut up will you. I'm trying to listen to professor Dumbledore!"

Harry makes a dramatic gesture to Ron and said something like 'I was the one who told her Dumbledore was talking!' but I was barely listening.

"-this event as some of you may know, was canceled on account of a high death toll." _Death toll?_ Unfortunately, it seems that I am really the only one who reacted to this news. All of the demigods just scoffed. What's their problem anyways?! They're not superior. If anything, wizards are the superior ones. We're the ones with magic. Hmmph. "As you know, safety is of the upmost importance. Therefore, the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports will be arriving at each of the tasks to monitor the tournament. I expect that all of you will represent your schools honorably and respectfully." Dumbledore said while giving the Weasley twins a look. "Regarding the decision of who will compete in the tournament, an impartial judge shall select the students who will compete for the Tri-Wizard Cup, the honor of being the victor who brings glory to his or her school, and one thousand Galleons personal prize money. There will be two students who are chosen to represent each school." Fred and George looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes. I could tell that they wanted that prize money. They weren't the only ones. Throughout the Great Hall, all students were whispering about the reward. Then Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again and the hall became once again, silent. "As a reminder, no one below the legal wizard age limit of seventeen is allowed to apply to become a competitor." Dumbledore then waited as cries of complaint and furious looks were exchanged among those sixteen and under. "The ministry along with those here at Hogwarts feel that this is a necessary precaution as the tasks that are in the tournament can become very difficult and dangerous. Therefore I beg of you to not waste your time trying to break the rules." Professor Dumbledore said as his eyes glanced over at Fred and George's outraged faces. He continued, "Those are the basic rules. If anyone has further questions they shall be directed over to Professor McGonagall. As for announcements, the forbidden forest is off limits as always. So are all pranking toys. A full list can be seen at Mr. Filch's office. I am also pleased to announce that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mr. Mad-Eye Moody." Normally we all clap for the new teacher, but no one clapped for our new professor except for Dumbledore and Hagrid. His appearance was so….unusual. Dumbledore then addressed only the Hogwarts students. "I know that all of you will be accommodating to our guests and that you will fully support the chosen competitors without complaint. Now, it is getting late and I know that all of you will be needing your sleep. Chop chop! Off to bed!" Everyone stood up to leave and began to file out of the Great Hall.

Annabeth's POV

After his speech, Dumbledore asked Camp Half-Blood along with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students to come over to where he was standing. I assume that he's going to tell us our sleeping arrangements because I still have no clue where we are supposed to go. Ha. Percy would find that hilarious.

"Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Camp Half-Blood, allow me to instruct you as to your sleeping arrangements. Mr. Karkaroff, please follow Professor Snape. I hope you find the Slytherin rooms to your liking." The old man named Dumbledore said. "I will see to it that your ship will not be disturbed." He continued.

"Thank you Dumbledore." Karkaroff replied with a hearty smile as he and his students walked away following Snape.

"Madame Maxime, please follow Professor Flitwick. You will find your lodging with the Ravenclaw house." Dumbledore said to the head of the French school. "Zank you Dumbly-dorr. Weel you see zo it zat the 'orses are zaken care of?" Madame Maxime asked Dumbledore.

"Your horses and carriage will be well cared for." Dumbledore assured.

"Come." Madame Maxime instructed. Soon Camp Half-Blood was the only "school" left in the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, where are we going to stay?" I questioned.

"Well, I find that you demigods are a special case. Therefore, I have arranged for a _special_ room of Hogwarts to be your home during your residency at Hogwarts. It is called, the Room of Requirements." Dumbledore said in response. Soon we were following him through long, spacious hallways and up moving staircases. I'm not joking, _moving _stairs. Holy Hades this school is so...different from camp. Just as soon as I came out of my thoughts, I heard a gasp. When I turned around, I saw the most hilarious sight. Nico DiAngelo stuck with one leg through the staircase. Oh. My. Gosh. I have got to get a picture of this I thought as I took out my monster-proof smartphone.

"Really?! You just haavvee to take a picture don't you?" Nico complained. "Hey! Clarisse!" He yelled in protest as we heard a click from another smartphone.

"Now, that you have seen a little bit of Hogwarts, allow me to lead you to where you will be staying." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Crap. I forgot he was here. Thankfully, all he did was chuckle to himself as Percy and Jason pulled Nico up. Dumbledore continued, "As I was saying, you demigods will be staying in the Room of Requirements. One thing that you must know about this room is that no one else in the castle except for certain members of the staff know about this room. It is enchanted so that unless you know how to summon it, the room will remain hidden. The Room of Requirements is also enchanted so that whatever you need most, it will become. For example, a training room, an arena, or a sleeping room. All you have to do is walk in front of it three times and think of what you need most and it will appear. Now, in the morning you are to go to the Great Hall where you will receive your schedules. Should you need anything, please ask Harry, Hermione, or Ronald and they should be able to direct you to either me or Professor McGonagall. Oh my, look at the time. Off to bed, chop, chop!" And with that, Dumbledore left.

"Well Annabeth, you're the one who always pays attention. How do we get into the room again?" Travis asked.

Morons. I thought to myself. "According to Headmaster Dumbledore, all we have to do is walk in front of this wall three times and think about what we need most. I assume that is why it is called the Room of _Requirements._ It summons whatever you require most." I explained to those who weren't listening. After I said that, Percy began to walk back and forth three times in front of the empty wall. Not long after, a door appeared. Huh. Seaweed Brain can do something right.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Percy asked me as though he knew what I was thinking.

"Hmm, let me think about it…..yes. But I guess that sometimes you just get lucky." I reply.

"So….killing Kronos was lucky? Defeating Gaia was lucky? Getting an amazing girlfriend was _lucky?_" Percy said.

"Well…..I don't know." I said with a wink leaving Percy with a confused look on his face. Then we followed the others and walked into the Room of Requirements.

Percy's POV

As soon as we walked into the room, we were frozen in awe. The rest of the group was staring as well. In front of us was a capacious room with a dozen and a half beds on the left lined up in four rows of four. On the right was basically a duplicate of Camp Half-Blood's fighting arenas. There was an armory, archery targets, a fighting arena, and a climbing wall…minus the lava. Woah. This place is….AWESOME! I know that I was skeptical about wizard magic, but this, this is pretty cool.

"Okay everyone," Annabeth said, immediately getting everyone's attention. "We've all had a long day so claim your bed and let's get some shut eye." With that, Annabeth turned off the lights. As soon as our heads hit the pillow, we were asleep.

Ron's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. Victor Krum is going to stay at Hogwarts! I-I need to get his autograph, and a picture, and maybe he'll sign my cloak. Oooh I need to carry a quill and parchment around in case I see him. Maybe I should…

Hermione's POV

Ugh Ron. He's probably picturing himself with that famous Quidditch player. What was his name…Krum?

"Hey," I said to Harry.

"Huh? What Hermione?" Harry said dumbly as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Are you glad to be back?" I asked him as we entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss a year at Hogwarts for the world." Harry said.

For the next few hours, Harry, Ron, and I talked, played games, and did our own thing. I learned about the usual nastiness of the Dursleys, the 'most annoying siblings in England,' and I told them about the normal, boring muggle life. Then, Ron and Harry played wizard chess while I read a book. Before we knew it, it was late at night and everyone else had gone to bed.

"Maybe we should get ready for bed and I meet back in the common room afterward." I told Harry and Ron. "I want to talk to you guys about something."

Ron's POV

Right when I checkmate Harry in chess, Hermione tells us to get ready for bed and meet her in the common room. She must have something on her mind to be careful enough not to let anyone overhear us.

-15 minutes later-

As soon as Harry and I got into the common room, Hermione was there waiting. How does she get ready that fast?! When we walked over to Hermione, she immediately started asking us questions.

"So, what do you two think of the other schools?" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Uhh, well the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are okay I guess. I think that Ron is a little obsessed with his Quidditch idol though." Harry replied.

"Hey! Victor Krum is a legend okay. I have a right to be obsessed." I argued.

"Anyways, the demigods. What do you think about them?" I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh. The demigods. I've never met anyone like them. They seem a little scary and suspicious." Harry said.

"A _little_ scary?! I'd say that the girl with the sharp pointy weapons and bad temper is a bit more than a little scary!" I reply.

"Okay, okay, so we all agree that we need to keep an eye on the mysterious so-called half-bloods?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Hermione, I agree. These half-god half-human freaks don't seem real. Sure they can summon fire, water, lightning, fly, throw knives, wield swords, and….." I rambled.

"Ron!" Hermione whisper yelled at me while shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I said back dumbly.

"Ugh. Let's just watch these demigods very closely. I don't trust them." Hermione said, ending the conversation. With that, Harry and I went back to the room we shared with Seamus, Dean, and Neville while Hermione headed back to the girls' dormitories.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Really quick, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for the long wait! It's been so long since I've posted a chapter and I feel really bad for making you all wait.**

**Three things!**

**-I NEED ideas! The number one reason for this story being so late is because I really haven't had any inspiration. I want to finish this story but it might take awhile without any great ideas to give me material to write with. So PLEASE review and comment suggestions.**

**-I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes. And also, tell me if part of the story is inaccurate, I try to make it as authentic as possible.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights to the rightful owners, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**-greekmythologyforlife**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's POV**

"Hmm? What?" I mumbled while still half asleep as Annabeth shook me awake.

"Seaweed Brain! Get up and be down at the Great Hall in fifteen minutes."

"What time is it?" I said as I rolled over.

"It's time for you to get up and move your sleepy butt." She scolded while picking up the corner of the sheets and flipping me onto the floor.

"Oww! Ok, I'm up, I'm up!" I surrender with my hand up in the air.

"Good." She said and with that, she turned and left me standing there still half asleep with a small bump forming on the back of my head.

I then realized that I was the only one left in the room. Whoops. I hurriedly grabbed some clothes out of my trunk and put them on. Making sure that I had Riptide, some drachmas, and my wand, I made my way down to the Great Hall.

**Hermione's POV**

Last night's talk had me thinking. I just couldn't help myself from wondering about these demigods! I mean, I pride myself in knowing something about almost every subject. Coincidentally, I have always been fascinated with Greek mythology though. Just the fact that people could come up with such preposterous theories to describe the world is fascinating to me. NEVER, and I mean _never_, did I ever expect that those myths could be true. It just defies all laws of nature! Ugh! These demigods are a mystery, a code without a proper cipher. Well, I'm just going to have to do a little research on them and as I said to Ron and Harry, keep my eyes on them. Ooh! Here they come now!

**Harry's POV**

Personally, this "Camp Half-Blood" doesn't seem so bad. The kids look decent enough, but part of me is curious about the whole, half-human, half-god thing. Although, they seem harmless, I've got this nagging feeling that they're hiding something. Maybe Hermione is right, I think, I'm gonna keep an eye on them for a while.

Just as I came to that conclusion, some of the half-blood kids walked into the Great Hall. I wonder where they stayed the night. The other school roomed with one of Hogwarts' houses. Maybe I don't know this castle as well as I thought I did.

I was wondering where they would sit, but that question was answered when the campers all sat down at an extra table on the side that Dumbledore must have drawn up specifically for them. To me it didn't seem fair that these demigods are getting special treatment, but hey, who am I to question Dumbledore?

**Hermione's POV**

When all of the campers sat down, I noticed that one seat, no two seats were empty! As I analyzed the table, I came to the conclusion that the blonde girl, Annabeth and her boyfriend were missing from the group. They're probably that annoying couple that likes to make out all the time and doesn't care enough to be on time. I then rolled my eyes and tried to focus on what Ron was saying.

"I still can't believe that the tournament is going on here! At Hogwarts! And Victor Krum is sitting in the same room as me! I NEED his autograph." Ron exclaimed through a mouth of food.

"Ron, enough about this tournament and your Quidditch icon! I don't really care to hear about them for the rest of the school year." I told him. "And please try to chew with your mouth closed!"

"Geesh Hermione! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, eh Harry?" I said while nudging Harry's arm.

"Uhhh…" Harry said with his eyes flickering back and forth between the two of us.

"See! Harry just doesn't want to offend you by agreeing with me!" Ron said.

"Goodness. It's not that big of a deal." I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice. "Anyways, have you two noticed that Percy and Annabeth aren't here yet?"

"No, but then again, I'm not as obsessed about them as you." Ron retorted.

"I am not obsessed! If anything it's you! Krum this, Krum that!" I shot back at him.

Thankfully, Harry stepped in before things could escalate. "Guys! IT DOES NOT MATTER! Hermione and Ron stop arguing! Look, the blonde girl is coming down now."

I immediately turned my head and sure enough, Annabeth was walking into the Great Hall. "Oh." I said, "Thanks Harry." Harry just nodded in response and went back to eating. Ron then shook his head and continued to devour his plate piled high with food.

About five minutes later, Percy comes running into the Great Hall and collapses in his seat. I hear him say, "Sorry I'm late, I overslept and my wakeup call was not the greatest help." He then winked at Annabeth and she punched him lightly on the arm. "It's not like I was gonna baby you into waking up, so I decided to go Roman military style." Annabeth said as she defended herself.  
>"Hey! I resent that statement." The blonde guy named Jason said.<p>

Wait. I thought that these demigods were only Greek. Why would Annabeth make a Roman remark? After a few seconds, I put the pieces together. Greek and Romans believed in the same mythology so of course there could be some sort of Roman camp just like Camp Half-Blood. I can't believe that I didn't realize it before! All I'm wondering now is why the demigods didn't mention the Greek and Roman thing.

**Ron's POV**

Before all of the demigods ate, they put part of their food in the fire cup thing again. I will NEVER understand how these people thing that it's ok to throw away perfectly good food! Anyways, when everyone was done eating, Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"May I have your attention for a brief moment," he said. "This year shall be different from any other school years. Hogwarts students along with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students shall have regular classes. Durmstrang will be a part of Slytherin house and Beauxbatons will be a part of Ravenclaw house. I know that you demigods are rooming separately to meet certain specific needs, but in class, you are a part of Gryffindor house. If you are visiting, please ask your house director about any school rules or ask them any questions that you may have. Now then, here are your schedules. Off you go!"

I immediately took my schedule that appeared in front of me and compared it to Hermione's and Harry's. Harry and I had divination first while Hermione has Ancient Runes. The only reason I took the class is because it's easy to make up random things and get an "A". Of course it would have been crazy for us to ask Hermione to join us; she absolutely hates anything to do with fortune telling.

Anyways, once all of the students had looked over their schedules, we were dismissed to go to our first class. When all of the Gryffindors got up to leave, the demigods followed closely behind. Not knowing where any of the classes were, the blonde haired, gray eyed girl asked someone from Gryffindor where certain rooms were located.

**Annabeth's POV**

After getting our schedules, we compared then to each other's and it turns out that since it's only the fifteen of us, we are all in the same classes. I'm just glad that we all get to stay together. I had to ask some Gryffindor kid where our first class was and he said that we could just follow him.

Before I knew it we were walking up, up, up, up, and up tons of stairs. Soon we came to a sign that said "Divination." I rolled my eyes along with the rest of the campers. Well this is gonna be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note!**

**Once again, I am incredibly sorry for the long delay on chapter 7! This chapter is my longest yet and I hope to make up for chapter 7.**

**I know that I said that I would announce the competitors in chapter 8 but it didn't quite work out that way. I do intend to introduce the competitors in chapter 9 though, chapter 10 at the latest. I hope that you all understand.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**1) In future chapters I will not go in depth for the classes as much as I have here. It is simply too long to put into every chapter. **

**2) I know who will represent each school already, so keep in mind that I have that planned out.**

**3) Shoutout to _Alexyourfavorite_ for being my official advisor on my story! This person is the one you all have to thank for advising me and reviewing my story before I publish it.**

**4) That should be it for now on information pertaining to the story. If I think of something else that you all need to know, I will post it in the author's note of the next chapter.**

**-Please let me know if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try my best but sometimes I miss a few details. **

**-I noticed in some of my previous chapters that I had some grammar and spelling mistakes. I also spelled Krum's name wrong. Ron would be horrified. ;) (It's "Viktor" not "Victor") Again, I apologize for any typos. **

**-Last thing, I promise. I'm not going to be one of those writers who asks for reviews and things like that, but I will welcome any constructive criticism or positive comments. I value all of my viewers' opinions. **

**-greekmythologyforlife**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV**

This school is seriously awesome! I mean there are living paintings, moving staircases, and really mysterious classrooms. Heck, even the meals were magical!

Once breakfast was over, we followed the kids wearing red and yellow around the school to a tower. The spiral staircase was a bit of a hassle, but soon I found myself at a circular trapdoor. The Gryffindors, who were the kids wearing red and yellow colored robes, went up the staircase first, which left us demigods to follow after them.

As soon as I entered the classroom, I was met with the sight of what looked to be a roomed crammed with furniture. Tables, armchairs, and lamps were packed into what was a mix between an attic, and a cozy tea shop. As soon as you stepped through the little trapdoor, the warm air began to suffocate you. Not a, "monster trying to kill you by squeezing your neck until you turn blue" kind of suffocating, more like a, "muggy hot summer day in Kentucky" kind of suffocating. Wait. Have I ever even been to Kentucky?! I don't think I have. Well, hopefully it's muggy and hot there in the summers.

**Harry's POV**

As soon as everyone had filed into the room, we all divided up and went to our tables. Ron and I were by ourselves since Hermione had long since abandoned us, reasoning, "Divination is the most ludicrous, unpredictable, foolish sort of magic and I will not spend another second in that tiny little attic of hers pretending that a crystal ball can foretell my future!"

So here we are. I am simply preparing for another year of "horrible deaths" to be predicted. Once everyone was seated, Professor Trelawney announced that today we would be beginning our dream diaries. Ron and I exchanged looks and rolled our eyes. I don't even remember half of my dreams! But I was forced to start my diary anyways. I could tell that Ron was having about as much luck as I was with his diary and pretty soon we decided to just do it later. Ron and I got bored pretty fast just sitting there so naturally we decided to do what all bored teenage boys do…eavesdrop on those around us.

The demigods seemed to have taken a dislike to Divination. In fact, many of them, scratch that, all of them had given up. Most were just talking to one another as if their time could be better spent elsewhere. When Professor Trelawney who was walking around the room, stopped to ask the demigods why they weren't making their dream diaries, Annabeth responded, "Our dreams are really too scary to write down. They would scar wizard brains. We really are just looking out for the well-being of others. Although our dreams do sometimes contain hints of the future, they so confusing that more often than not, they don't make any sense. Besides, our oracle can predict the future a lot better than we can anyways." At Annabeth's last statement Professor Trelawney was clearly taken aback.

"Oracle?" She questioned, her voice almost a whisper. "The Oracle of Delphi? THE Oracle?"

"Yeah," The blonde responded. "Our friend Rachel became the new Oracle of Delphi after the Second Titan War. Rachel is a mortal but she could see through the mist, thus she became Apollo's new oracle."

I could tell that Professor Trelawney was quite astonished. She kind of got this distant look in her eyes and she sat down on the floor right then and there.

To which Annabeth responded, "Umm, excuse me. Professor, professor?" while waving her hand in front of Professor Trelawney's face.

The whole class was silent for all of ten seconds before we realized that we were not going to get our teacher back for quite some time. Before I knew it the class was in total and utter chaos. Ron and I just looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. We still had a good rest of the class until Divination was over.

When I looked over at the demigods, I noticed that half of them had joined in on the chaos and the other half was trying to get the others to stop. Pretty soon it looked like Annabeth had had enough.

"Hey! Everyone! Your attention please! Obviously Professor Trelawney isn't going to be properly functioning for a while. Can you all just sit down and quietly talk amongst yourselves while I handle this situation?" Annabeth said while throwing a death glare at anyone who tried to cause trouble.

"Why do we have to listen to you?" Ron said which probably wasn't a good decision on his part was. Annabeth quickly shot him a more ferocious death glare, gray eyes blazing.

"Because no one else is going to do anything sensible and I would rather not get in trouble with Professor McGonagall. Does anybody else have a question?" She said firmly and something about her told me that her last question was rhetorical.

"Good. Now. Sit QUIETLY and allow me to handle this situation." Annabeth commanded while looking at everyone in the room including her friends.

Everyone then reverted back to whisper level almost silent chatter and averted their eyes whenever they caught Annabeth looking their way.

"Bloody hell! That girl is scary. Now we know one thing about those demigods. The blonde girls are just plain not fun." Ron said to me when he noticed Annabeth not paying attention to us.

"Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to be the poor soul who has to put up with her attitude." I said with a snort.

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh my gods. I can't believe that now I have to take care of a wizard class. Nonetheless Divination. I quickly ran my hand through my hair and got to work. Once I had the class under control, the only thing left to do was to get Professor Trelawney out of her "staring-into-nothingness" state. What to do? I then wracked my brain for a way to get her back to the present while still being gentle. Well, why not try the simplest way to get someone's attention.

"Professor, professor," I said while snapping my fingers in front of her face. Sadly, to no avail. Not like I expected that to work anyway. Huh. What to do now? I didn't want to do the most cliché thing on earth, but it looked like I had no choice.

Ever since we got to Hogwarts I've been reading any books I could get my hands on. From wizarding history books, to spell and potion books. We've only been here about two days, but hey, I can get a lot done in two days. Daughter of Athena remember. Anyways, I've been practicing so I knew at least a good amount of wizard knowledge. Therefore, I knew what spells/potions each one of us demigods would excel in. So if I'm going to do the cliché thing and douse water on Professor Trelawney, I know just the person for the job. My wonderful idiot of a boyfriend – Percy.

I quickly explained to him how to do the water spell and gave him instructions on what I wanted him to do.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, do you understand how to do the spell?" I asked him.

"Uhhh, should I have been paying attention while you were talking?" He dumbly responded.

"Percy!" I hissed at him in my frustration.

"Kidding! Just kidding Wise Girl." He said while giving me a lopsided grin. "I know what to do."

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Fine." He said, "First I do the water spell thingy. Then I contain the water so that it doesn't spray everywhere. Once I get it into a sphere, I gently splash the teacher with it. When she comes to, I dry her off and we figure out what to do from there. See! I told you I was paying attention."

"Okay. You were paying attention. Happy now?" I said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Very." Percy responded contently.

"Okay, well. Let's get to it." I told him.

After Percy got out his wand, we were good to go. I told everyone else to move at least three feet away from Professor Trelawney. By doing that, Percy and I had the whole class's attention.

"Aguamenti." Percy said and almost immediately, water began to pour out of his wand. I hastily told him to stop and he turned off the water. Now the class knew why I asked for a three foot radius. After Percy put away his wand, he used his hands to gather all of the water from the floor into a sphere. Needless to say, everyone was staring at him now. Then Percy gently but firmly splashed Professor Trelawney in the face with water but he made sure that none of it got anywhere else.

Professor Trelawney was quickly snapped out of her daze and startled.

"Professor," I said, "You went into sort of a trance when I mentioned the Oracle of Delphi. Are you alright?"

**Ron's POV**

Bloody hell! The tall bloke who kind of looked like Harry just controlled water. I remember his chariot but seeing it up close and in person is definitely more amazing. After the blonde girl Annabeth asked Professor if she was alright, Professor Trelawney shakily stood up with Annabeth's help and said almost in a whisper, "Yes, I-I'm alright. I was just….surprised is all."

"Percy, dry her off!" Annabeth commanded him.

"Oh yeah. Here." Percy said while touching Professor Trelawney's shoulder and immediately she was dry. Now THAT, was cool.

By the time the whole ordeal had finished, class was over. Huh. Well that was certainly one of the most unique classes I've ever had at Hogwarts in the past four years. When everybody started leaving, Harry and I gathered up our stuff and headed out with the demigods in the very back.

*sigh* Time for potions. Yay. Thankfully Hermione is in this class with us so she can help us out with whatever torture Snape has in store for us.

**Leo's POV**

Next class of the day was potions. Thankfully everyone from Camp Half-Blood had the same classes. I don't know about the rest of my fellow demigods but this wizarding stuff is just confusing. Good thing we have Annabeth.

Apparently in between divination and potions Annabeth found a map of the school and was able to memorize it so that we didn't have to keep following the Gryffindorks. I must say that I'm glad because I know I'm irresistible, but having girls constantly staring at us is getting kind of annoying.

After walking down and down and down, we finally made it to potions. I guess that they ran out of room or something which I find odd because this castle is literally huge but that's beside the point. Either we're in the dungeons because the teacher is gonna be creepy and dark sort of like Nico, or Pig'spimples simply ran out of room somehow. Ehh. I dunno. But I bet Nico will like this class.

We arrived at class just in time. One more minute and we would've been late. From the looks of this teacher what with the greasy black hair and the negative scowl, I did not want to be late.

"So nice of you to join us," the teacher said slowly and might I add, VERY creepily, "Please take a seat." Something about him told me to hold back the smart aleck comment I had formulated in my head.

All of us demigods quickly found seats near the back of the room. As I expected, the moment class began, the teacher whose name I now understand to be Snape, started to pick on one of his students. Kinda catching the vibe that this "Snape" guy doesn't really like the Gryffindorks. Especially the one with the awesome scar. I guess that Snake doesn't think that the scar is as cool as I do. Ugh, now I have to learn how to mix frog guts and sheep livers into some sort of potion. Yay.

About one minute into potions, I am totally and utterly lost. Give me some metal and screws and I can have a fully functioning something within five minutes. Give me some sort of instruction book for how to mix who knows what in a "cauldron." I can tell that most of my fellow demigods are having the same trouble that I am. In fact, I think that the Stolls went a little off the recipe because theirs is shooting sparks everywhere. In fact, the only people who seemed to get what to do were Annabeth, Lou Ellen, Nico, that Hermione girl and a few others whose names I don't know.

It didn't take long after that for me to give up. When am I going to use this in life anyways? So, I took out my notebook from my ever present tool belt and began to sketch a new invention.

It didn't take long for me to get absorbed in what I was doing and apparently Snake didn't approve of me not doing what I was supposed to be doing.

"You! In the back! I will not tolerate slackers. Now, because you are clearly finished since you aren't working on your potion, please explain how you completed it so….expertly." The Snake said in a slow, cold voice. I could tell that he just wanted to humiliate me.

"Okay. First you put the brown thingy in the pot once you err chopped it six times across and six times vertically. Then you add a spoonful of the blue liquid to the brown stuff. Once you put the gooey green stuff, the weird black things, and the disgusting yellow liquid that highly resembles pee, you stir it all together and it is finished. Voila!" I said while putting my fingers to my lips and then spreading my arms out in the air as if I was an expert chef tasting his latest creation.

Some of the class snickered silently before stopping abruptly when Snape looked their way.

"Very…..interesting," he said while pronouncing every syllable in "interesting." "Although your peers seem to find your answer amusing, I must say that your instructions were completely inaccurate and that you have now earned yourself a detention." Crap. It's my first day of class and I already have to go to detention. Aw man! I was really excited to work on the new invention I was sketching. Guess that'll have to wait.

"You may have a seat." Snape told me before addressing the class. Only then did I realize that I've been standing this whole time.

"Now. Can anyone else tell me the proper way to perform this potion?" Snape questioned. I noticed that the Hermione girl had raised her hand considerably high. I rolled my eyes. That girl would definitely belong in the Athena cabin. "Miss Granger, I can see that your hand is raised and if I had wanted to call on you I would have. Please put your hand down." Snape said curtly. "Ahh, how about we call on a friend of yours mister….."

"Leo Valdez. Sir." I said while noticing that he wanted my name.

"How about we call on a friend of yours Mr. Valdez. You! Please refrain yourself from snogging your boyfriend and explain to the class how you conduct this potion correctly." Snape said, directing his command to Annabeth. I could tell that she was embarrassed because she was blushing furiously.

"Ahem. Yes sir professor." Annabeth said and then went on to explain in perfect detail how to properly make the potion. I could tell that this bothered Snake. I think that he was expecting Annabeth to be ignorant.

"What is your name?" Snape asked tersely.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase sir." Annabeth replied calmly having gotten over her embarrassment.

"Well Miss Chase. You are quite right but keep in mind that no one likes a know-it-all." Snape said. I could see from where I was sitting that Annabeth had clenched her hands into fists and it was taking a lot of will power for her to hold her tongue. It was a good thing that Percy was sitting next to her to calm her down.

Then Snape turned to address the class. "I strongly suggest that all of you have this potion mastered by the end of the week. I also expect a written explanation in detail of how to make this potion and what it is used for. Am I clear?" The whole class was silent.

"Am. I. Clear?" Snape asked again a sickly calm voice.

"Yes." The class responded.

"Good." He said in confirmation.

It was then that I noticed that class was over. Thank the gods! That Snape guy really creeps me out.

**Percy's POV**

Finally! It's lunch time. I cannot believe that I just spent most of my morning in an attic and a dungeon learning worthless wizard junk. I just can't wait to eat! Did I mention that I was hungry?

When we all filed into the Great Hall, the wizards sat in their designated spots and demigods sat at the separate table that Dumbledore conjured up for us. Before we could eat, Dumbledore stood up to speak. I was kind of disappointed, I was really looking forward to eating!

"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore said while getting everyone to look at him, "I am aware that this is the first official day of school and I hope that classes are going smoothly thus far." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, classes have been going great. Dazed and depressed teachers are exactly what I would call a great start to the school year.

When I tuned back in, I heard Dumbledore say, "Concerning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, there is the matter of competitors that needs to be addressed. Recent rule changes have taken place. There are to be two competitors for each school/camp as previously announced. One of the competitors will be senior to their colleague and that competitor is known as the champion. Champions must be the legal adult age of a wizard, seventeen, or older. The champion will have a younger deputy that is allowed to be fourteen or older. The deputy's job is to assist the champion and if worst comes to worst, take their place in the competition should the champion not be able to continue. In order to apply to be a competitor, you must submit a slip of paper to the impartial judge with your name, school, and position you are applying for written on the paper. The judge will look over your qualifications for the position and decide from there. If you are a wizard that is fourteen, fifteen, or sixteen, you can only apply for the position of deputy. If both competitors are over the legal age of a wizard, the judge shall decide champion or deputy based upon each person's qualifications. As for the rules concerning the special circumstances surrounding Camp Half-Blood, there shall also be two competitors. Detailed research has shown that all of you demigods are of almost equal skill set. Therefore, there shall be two champions seeing as the title "deputy" is not suitable. Demigods must submit a slip of paper to the partial judge with only their name written on it. Does everybody understand?"

I looked around and everyone was nodding their heads or whispering to their friends who they thought should be the competitors. I would have also wondered who would be picked to be in the tournament but I had something more important on my mind.

Food.

"Good. Finally, I would like to address the issue of cheating. There will be absolutely no tolerance for foul play. This is an honest tournament." Dumbledore said while looking across the room to make sure that he was understood.

"Wonderful. Now I believe that lunch has been delayed long enough. Enjoy!" And with Dumbledore's last word, food and drinks appeared on all of the tables.

Yes! I had been waiting for food for the last ten minutes. As fast as I could, I started to pile my plate with food. After sacrificing part of my meal to my father, I dug in. All of my surroundings dissipated and all that I could focus on was stuffing my face.

"Percy, Percy," Annabeth said to me but I was barely paying attention.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled in my ear.

I just about jumped out of my chair and responded with, "What?!" Probably not a good idea to yell at my girlfriend like that.

I was right. After getting slapped REALLY hard, Annabeth said, "I tried to get your attention for the past three minutes and all you did was eat. How can you possibly be that hungry?"

"Hey! I'm a growing boy. I need the nutrients." I defended.

"Whatever. So, are you going to apply to be a champion?" She asked.

"I dunno. Probably." I said with a mouth full of chicken so it didn't really sound like anything.

"Percy we've gone over this a thousand times. Don't talk with your mouth full!" Annabeth scolded.

"Sorry." I said while flashing her a smile. I said, "I dunno. Probably."

"You better. Everyone here is applying." She said and as I looked around the table, everyone nodded.

"Sure, I'll apply. Why not?" I said after seeing that I was the only one who was still undecided.

"Awesome!" Leo said, "We are totally going to kick those wizard's butts!"

Everyone laughed at Leo's enthusiasm. The rest of lunch was pretty normal. Thalia and Nico arguing rather loudly, the Stolls joking and pranking and then getting yelled at by Katie, Clarisse being her normal annoying self, and the rest having a discussion about who know what. Annabeth and I talked to each other pretty much the whole time while joining in on other conversations when we had something to say. I didn't really pay attention to what the wizards were talking about but it was probably about who should compete in the tournament.

Soon lunch was over and Dumbledore once again stood up.

"May I have your attention once again?" All eyes were on him within fifteen seconds. "Now that you all have been educated on the rules of applying to be a competitor, you must be wondering where you will submit your applications. Starting tomorrow, there will be a goblet of fire in the Great Hall. You are to submit your applications into the fire." I could tell that the whole "goblet of fire" thing confused some people, including me. "That is all. Off to your afternoon classes." Dumbledore concluded and with that, the Great Hall emptied as students departed for class.

I'm just glad that we only have three classes a day. Chiron and Dumbledore agreed on the fact that because we demigods aren't wizards, there will be more of a need for us to train. So, we only have to go to three classes a day instead of a full day of classes. We are allowed to train for the rest of the afternoon in the arena that Dumbledore set up for us on part of Hogwarts' property.

One more class to go. I asked Annabeth what we had next and she said that it was "Care of Magical Creatures." Huh. Magical creatures. This should be fun.

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe that the Slytherins have to share a class with the Gryffindors. They're all such losers. I don't even understand why we have to have classes together with another house. The worst part is that now those filthy demigods are going to be there too. Ugh.

When everyone had arrived the half-giant said, "Welcome ter care of magical creatures. I thought that it would be fun if instead of just learnin bout em, we'd get a little more hands on." Then he led us over to where there were crates holding creatures that looked highly disgusting.

"These ere are what I like to call, blas ended skrewts." The bearded bloke said with pride. In my opinion, these gross anomalies are nothing to be proud of. "You all will be takin care of em until they're all grown up." Hagrid continued. What! We actually have to touch and feed these creatures?! Oh my gosh, I am definitely NOT doing that.

**Hermione's POV**

Oh my word. Hagrid cannot be serious. I mean look at those things! They look pretty deadly and unsafe. Most of the class shared my opinion, including Ron and Harry. From where I was standing I could tell that Draco was repulsed at the sight of Hagrid's blast ended skrewts. Personally, I kind of feel the same way. I looked over at the demigods to see how they were taking this in. All of them looked slightly weirded out but they didn't look scared. I don't understand how they couldn't be frightened; who are these freaks?!

After Hagrid gave us instructions on how to take care of them, the class dispersed and started to do what he told us. Most of the class was too grossed out or scared to really do anything productive.

I could hear some girls squealing to my left. "Eww! Ew! Ew! Ew! This is SO gross!" One of them said while poking at the creature with a stick. I think that it is safe to say that EVERYONE hates this project.

"This is just a waste of time," I told Harry and Ron who were working beside me.

"I agree." Harry said. "I mean, Hagrid is one of my favorite teachers but this is just…."

"Yeah." Ron said while trying to "feed" the creatures with a disgusted look on his face. "This is just bloody gross."

Across from where we were standing, I could see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle struggling with their skrewts. It looks like blast ended skrewts aren't the friendliest animals on earth.

"Oww! That repulsing creature just bit me!" Draco exclaimed while cradling his hand. His minions weren't faring much better. From what I could see, their skrewts were just waiting for one of them to stick their hand near their teeth so that they could bite them. Serves them right I thought as I rolled my eyes.

Sadly, it seems that blast ended skrewts aren't very particular to who they terrorize. Harry, Ron and I were having a hard time getting the things to hold still so that we could do whatever it is that Hagrid wanted us to do. As I took a small break from dealing with those nightmares, I glanced over at the demigods to see how they were doing.

It seems like even though the skrewts don't seem to like or listen to anyone, they are behaving better for the demigods than for us. Although it looked like they bit some of the half-bloods, the teenagers themselves didn't seem too concerned. Ugh! Those half-human half-god freaks are getting on my nerves. For the rest of class I tried to focus on anything except the demigods, unfortunately, my mind kept wandering and I found myself thinking about how infuriating those demigods are and only half paying attention to the assignment. Which for me is a rare occurrence.

By the end of class, the skrewts were all taken care of. Astonishingly, the demigods didn't have trouble touching or dealing with the skrewts….unlike the rest of the class. Both Slytherins and Gryffindors alike agreed upon one thing. Blast ended skrewts are gross, repulsive, and dangerous creatures. Draco didn't seem to get along with the animals at all. I must admit that I don't feel much sorrow for him, neither do Harry or Ron. I'm just glad that class is over and I can get back to doing something productive – studying.

As Harry, Ron, and I walked to our next class I noticed that the demigods were no longer following us anymore. Where could they be? I asked Harry and Ron and they said something about the demigods not having to go to afternoon classes because they had to "train."

I can't believe it! Why is Dumbledore favoring these teenagers? I am definitely going to talk to that blonde girl Annabeth later. Those demigods shouldn't get special treatment like that. For now though I need to focus on what Professor Flitwick is saying. I cannot afford to get behind in class on account of those half-bloods. No. I won't allow for that to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note!**

**-I know that I say this every time, but thank you to all of you who read my story. I appreciate every favorite, follI ow, and review.**

**-Here's a shoutout to _Alexyourfavorite _for being my personal advisor and editor!**

**-By the way, in this story there may be some inaccurate details. For that I am sorry. I did have to change a few minor things, but don't worry. It won't affect the outcome of the story. **

**-PM me or review if you have any questions. Feel free to let me know what you all think!**

**-Chapter 10 may be delayed due to vacation and school preparation, but I will try to write when I have time. Sorry that chapter nine took so long but I hope that it was better than the wait for chapter seven. **

**-greekmythologyforlife**

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth's POV**

We have now been stuck at this wizard circus for a month now. I can't believe these wizards. First of all, that Hermione girl thinks that she's so great and that it's her right to tell us demigods what we are and aren't allowed to do!

_***Flashback to a month ago, after the first day of school***_

**Hermione's POV**

"But Professor!" I protested while jogging to keep up with Professor McGonagall's quick gait.

"No. I will not hear another word Miss Granger." She said firmly, "Headmaster Dumbledore has told the staff that the demigods are not required to participate in afternoon classes and there is nothing I can do about that. Now if you would excuse me, I have some matters to attend to. I suggest that if you have a problem with the demigods you should bring it up with them." And with that Professor McGonagall walked away.

I huffed and then went off to find Harry and Ron. I knew that they would back me up. After all, if I'm going to talk to these demigods, I should bring backup.

It took twenty minutes of walking, but I finally located Harry and Ron sitting under a tree.

"Harry! Ron!" I yelled while walking toward them.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Why are you yelling at us?"

"Yeah Hermione." Ron agreed. "You nearly startled me to death."

"Sorry," I said. "I just need your all's help."

"What for?" Harry countered.

"I need you all to help me confront these demigods." I told them. "The only problem is that this school is so big, I can't seem to locate one of them."

"And why do you want to confront them? I know that they are strange, but what problem do you have with them?" Harry asked.

"The problem I have is that they keep getting special treatment from Dumbledore and I'm sick of it. I mean first of all, they get their own table. Second, they aren't required to go to afternoon classes!" I ranted.

"Okay, fine. We'll help you." Ron said exasperated. "Just…stop yelling."

"Whatever Ron." I said while rolling my eyes. "So...are we going to get going or what?"

"Right." Harry said as he got his stuff together. "C'mon Ron. Might as well get this over with."

"Hey!" I protested.

"Calm down Hermione. Geez. I'm coming." Ron said.

Before I knew it, Harry was leading us back to the Gryffindor common room.

"So…" I said. "What's your plan Harry?"

"You all know about the Marauder's Map that I used last year." Harry asked.

"Yes…" I said, a little confused.

"Well, it just so happens to show the location of anyone and everyone in this school." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Let's see it then!" I demanded.

"Alright, alright. No need to yell again." He said.

"Hello? Remember me? I'm here too." Ron said while pointing to himself.

"Sorry." I said to him as Harry searched his trunk for the map.

"Aha! Here it is." He said while holding the map in front of him.

"We can ogle over it later." I said as I pulled both Ron and Harry out of the boy's dormitories. "Let's get going before I get in trouble for being up here."

_***A Few Minutes Later***_

"I don't understand." I said in aggravation. "They were right there! Right there! I saw it plain as day!"

"Calm down Hermione." Ron said. "Let's just take another look." Sure enough, we located one of the demigods on the map, the one named Leo, and after he walked back and forth a few times, he walked forward and then his name completely vanished from the map!

"This doesn't make any sense." Harry said while staring at the map in confusion. "How can they be there one second and gone the next?!"

"Ugh! I don't know. How about instead of hurting our brains, we just go go to where they disappear and see how they do it. I reasoned.

"Good idea Hermione." Ron said. And with that, our trio headed to the seventh floor.

_***The Seventh Floor***_

**Harry's POV**

"I don't understand! It is NOT possible for someone to just disappear!" Hermione said while gesturing to the blank wall space in front of us.

"I don't get it either. This map is supposed to show_ everyone _and _everything_ in this school at ALL all times!." I reasoned.

"Wait." Ron says looking around us. "Some of the demigods are coming."

"Don't just stand there! Let's hide." Hermione said as she ushered us behind a pillar.

"Okay Hermione. What's our plan?" Ron asked.

"We watch them. Once we figure out how and/or when they disappear, we follow them." Hermione instructed.

Just then we saw the two blonde pranksters walking closer to us. It seemed as though they were fighting over something.

"I'm obviously better looking Travis." The shorter of the two twins stated while motioning to himself.

"We're pretty much identical, moron." The one called Travis argued.

"I'm still more attractive." Travis's brother retorted.

"Whatever. I'm still taller than you." Travis said with a smirk.

"Shut up." The other twin mumbled.

"Whatever dude. Let's just get started training. Being surrounded by these pompous wizards all day has me dying to hurt something." Travis said as he and his brother stopped right in front of where we were hiding.

"I agree." The other blonde stated as him and his brother began to pace in front of the wall. After three laps back and forth, they closed their eyes, opened them, and to my astonishment there was a door that magically appeared on the wall. The twins went inside with Hermione, Ron and I right behind them. Thankfully, they were too busy continuing their former argument to notice us following them.

As soon as we entered the room, I was in awe. It looked as though half of the room was for sleeping and living, while the other half was for military training or something. Needless to say, I was speechless – and so were Hermione and Ron.

Hermione was the one to snap out of it first.

"Ron! Harry!" She hissed. "Stop gawking like idiots and hide before anyone sees you!"

After we found a good hiding place behind some large equipment, we had an unobstructed view of the room.

"Let's stay here for a little while." Hermione suggested. "If we stay long enough, maybe we can gather enough evidence against these demigods. Those weapons and arenas do not look wizard friendly." Although Ron complained about having to sit still, he eventually agreed and so did I.

_***30 Minutes Later***_

**Ron's POV**

This is stupid. I can't believe that I let Hermione trick me into staying here for thirty minutes!

"Hermione," I said, "It's been half an hour. Can we go now?"

"No. We have to at least stay until that American girl named Annabeth comes in here. I want to learn more about her." Hermione said in response.

"She might not even show up any time soon! What are we supposed to do?! Sit here all night?!" I tried to reason.

"Yes." She replied and then turned to look back at the room.

**Harry's POV**

I mentally rolled my eyes at Hermione and Ron's argument. We've been stalking these demigods for the past thirty minutes. I am getting bored and uncomfortable really fast. I would have liked to have been prepared for a stake out.

As I turned to look back at the demigods, I strained my ears to hear what they were talking about. The blonde twins that we followed in here were having a dispute with a girl who had black hair and brown eyes.

"But-!" One of the twins tried to argue.

"No. There is no excuse! You two keep pulling these pranks. For instance, the time when you put chocolate Easter bunnies on my cabin roof!" The girl said while glaring at both of the twins.

"C'mon Katie! That was so long ago!" The taller one of the two boys whined.

"So?" The girl named Katie questioned.

"Uhhh…." The shorter of the two boys said.

"'Uhh…' is not an answer Connor! Nor is that any explanation for the pranks that you pulled recently." Katie retorted.

"It was only a few harmless pranks!" Connor replied.

"Oh it was sooo much more than that." Katie responded. "Wait 'til I tell Annabeth." At this, both brothers visibly paled.

"A-Annabeth?" They stuttered.

"Yes." She said with a smirk.

"Y-you don't have to do that." They tried to reason.

"Too late." Katie said, "I've made up my mind." I could tell from my hiding place that the two pranksters were not happy. "Don't try to talk your way out of this. You won't change my mind." She continued and then went over to some potted plants and started attending to them.

On the other side of the room, the boy who I think is named Leo is tinkering with some metal and tools. Even from the other side of the room, I could see how fast his hands were working. It looked as though they never rested.

Other than those four, no one else was in the room besides us. It seemed as though most of the demigods were out.

"Hermione," I said as I tapped her shoulder to get her attention, "Most of the demigods aren't even here. Let's just go and come back another time."

"We don't even know how to get in this room. We are not leaving until I get answers." She said firmly.

Thankfully, just as Hermione said that, a group of eleven teenagers walked through the door. We've been sitting here long enough. I really hope that this doesn't take long.

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as my friends and I walked into the Room of Requirements I was immediately bombarded by this angry brunette whose name I recall to be Hermione. What kind of a name is "Hermione" anyways?

"I want answers and I want them now." She demanded.

"Okaaayy. What are your questions? As far as I know, we've been nothing but an open book to you wizards." I responded while crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"One. Why do you have an armory of weapons? Do you honestly think that I wouldn't pick up on your little scheme?" Hermione said while motioning to the weapons which were on on full display.

"What 'scheme' do we have going on here?" I asked her while giving her a questioning look.

"Oh please. The swords and knives. The dummies. We all saw your little presentation the other day and we know that you can wield them skillfully. Do you honestly think that those weapons scare us? We have magic that is clearly superior to whatever powers you possess." She said with a smug look on her face. What does she think we're here for? I mean, sure we might seem intimidating, but we are not going to declare war on them.

"Look. I don't know what you think you know about us, but I can assure you that we have no interest in stirring up trouble. Well….other than Leo and the Stolls." I said.

"Hey!" Leo, Connor, and Travis exclaimed from across the room.

"Don't even act like it's not true." I scolded.

"If those weapons aren't for wizards, what's their purpose?" Hermione asked.

"Monsters." I explained. Sometimes I really hate having to to tell the whole, 'everything in Greek mythology is actually real' speech. "As demigods, we have a scent that monsters from Greek myths use to find us. Basically, their mission in life is to kill us, so we train for years in order to develop the skills it takes to defend ourselves."

"Wait. So you're saying that monsters hunt you guys?" She said in response.

"Yes. Don't worry though, I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore has some spells cast to keep them away from Hogwarts. Plus, Lou Ellen who is a daughter of Hecate cast some additional wards in order to secure the grounds even more. Nothing should get past those barriers." I assured her. She still looked dubious but decided to move on.

"Next question. Why are you excused from afternoon classes?"

"We train in the afternoon. As I explained earlier, it is vital for demigods to train so that they are always prepared for the unexpected. Even if we have magical barriers, something can happen and we have to be ready. Does that answer your question?" I replied. This had gone on for about five minutes and I was quickly getting tired of her interrogation. "I'm sorry, but it's getting late. If you have any other concerns we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Fine." She said. "Harry, Ron, let's go." And with that, the trio walked out of the room.

"Thank the gods." I said to Percy. "Is it just me or do they not seem to like us very much?"

"Yeah. I'd have to say that we aren't their favorite people in the world." Percy replied with a short laugh.

"It's almost curfew." I said as I turned to address everyone in the everyone. "Thirty minutes 'til lights out!" After getting a few nods in response I went to get ready for bed. Goodness knows that I hate waiting for the bathroom.

_***A Month Later***_

Even though it's been four weeks, Hermione keeps bugging me about whatever's bothering her she doesn't like about us campers. As a demigods, I know how to adapt. It kind of comes with the territory. However, I don't think I'll ever truly be able to get used to her constant nagging. If that Gryffindor girl says one more remark about me or my friends, I swear. I am going to murder someone.

Today is the day that we will learn who the competitors are. Everyone from Camp Half-Blood has entered their names, so and I know that no matter who is selected, CHB will have great representation in this tournament.

As usual, we went to our morning and afternoon classes and finished the day off with training. Nothing really interesting has happened in class. If you call Nico getting worshipped by ghosts during history, Katie reveling at plants during herbology, Clarisse almost impaling an annoying Slytherin, and Lou Ellen basically performing magic better than the wizards themselves…then yes, it has been a pretty normal month.

It's finally time for the evening meal and everyone around the hall is buzzing about who they think will be the chosen to represent each school. I heard that all of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students entered. I think that there were only a handful of wizards from Hogwarts who were old enough to enter as champions, but apparently there were plenty of deputies. Being my normal daughter-of-Athena self, I took a look around the hall to get a feel for what the potential competition was like. From the Slytherin table, of course there was the Durmstrang students and another kid named Cassius. As for the deputies, one boy named "Draco" put his name in the goblet. One – who names their kid "Draco?" And two – from what I can see from across the room and from what I've gathered over the past month, he's a real trouble maker and really annoying. He's probably only in it for the glory. *sigh*

Moving on. From the Gryffindors, I heard that a girl named Angelina entered for champion and that the Weasley twins along with Harry Potter entered for the title of deputy. The Weasley twins are apparently Hogwarts' pranksters. They'd probably get along well with the Stolls. Hmm. What do I think about Harry Potter? Well…he looks like a decent guy. Unlike that Draco kid, he seems genuine and humble. I'd say that he doesn't like attention all that much, so that means he was probably pressured into the tournament.

Now looking at the Hhufflepuff table. I know that a guy named Cedric Diggory put his name in for champion. I haven't really heard of any deputies though.

And last but not least – Ravenclaw. Of course you have the Beauxbatons pupils who will all enter. Other than that, I don't know of anyone from Ravenclaw that put their name in the goblet. Oh well. I guess we'll find out later tonight.

**Harry's POV**

In about an hour we will know who the champions and deputies are. I must admit that I am a little nervous. When Dumbledore said that students fourteen and up were allowed to apply for deputy, I was immediately pressured by a lot of my peers to enter the competition. After hours of thought and some persuading I found myself putting my name into the Goblet of Fire. Now I wish that I hadn't. Once you put your name in, you can't take it back. Plus, if you're chosen, you are bound by an unbreakable magical contract that you can't back out of. Needless to say, I am terrified.

For most of the meal I was silent. Lost in my own thoughts and hardly paying attention to the conversations surrounding me. By the time I snapped out of it, Dumbledore had stood up and I became anxious again.

"Your attention please." Our headmaster said. "Now that our hunger has been satisfied and our thirst quenched, I believe that it is almost time. I estimate that the goblet will be ready shortly. If your name is called, please come up the front of the room and walk along the staff table and go through the door behind it which will lead you into a separate room where you will receive your first instructions." After he said this, Dumbledore extinguished almost all the lights in the room, plunging us into semi-darkness in which the goblet's flames shone brighter than ever. Everyone was watching the cup, glancing at one another, and waiting. Any second now…..

Suddenly, the flames turned the color red and two singed pieces of parchment flew out.

"The Durmstrang champion," Dumbledore said in a loud, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum! And the Durmstrang deputy will be Raphael Ligouri!"

Ron was ecstatic, as was the Durmstrang headmaster. Applause and cheering erupted from the audience. Most of it was for Krum though. I don't know who this 'Ligouri' fellow is and apparently not a lot of others did either.

When Krum and Raphael vanished into the room behind the staff table, the goblet's flames turned red again and another two pieces of parchment flew into the air.

"The Beauxbatons champion," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour! And the Beauxbatons deputy is Jéanne D'Loret!"

Polite clapping filled the hall. Hermione told me to look at the Ravenclaw table and I saw that there were two girls who were upset that they weren't chosen. Well…"upset" is a bit of an understatement. Those girls were sobbing heavily and were clearly distraught.

While Fleur and Jéanne disappeared into the mysterious side room, silence fell once again and permeated the hall.

Once more, the goblet turned red and sparks flew. "The Hogwart's champion," Dumbledore called, "is Cedric Diggory! And the deputy is…Harry Potter!"

What?! I am in shock. I can't move or breathe. In the back of my mind I heard the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables explode with storms of clapping, cheering, and screaming. I think that Hermione and Ron congratulated me but I'm not really sure. My legs feel like jelly and my feet feel like bricks. Somehow I manage to get up and walk to the side room with Cedric who is grinning from ear to ear.

I almost run into the door before I snap out of my daze. I look at Cedric and motion for him to go first. He opens the door and we enter the room.

**Leo's POV**

It took nearly an eternity before the frenzy died down. After it did though, the room became eerily quiet. There was literally so much anticipation in the air that you could almost feel it.

For the final time, the Goblet of Fire became red and flames shot into the air. Two more pieces of paper drifted into the old dude's hand.

"The Camp Half-Blood champions," the headmaster said with a clear voice, "are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!"

Immediately, all of the demigods, including myself, began to yell, clap and congratulate Percy and Annabeth. They are our leaders and if anyone deserves this, they do. Wait. When did I start to get this sappy? C'mon Valdez! You're losing your touch!

It was clear that most of the applause was coming from the circular table of demigods, but we didn't care. We're used to getting weird looks and being stared at. Of course, what ladies in their right mind _wouldn't_ stare at me? I'm funny _and_ hot. What else could they possibly want?

**Krum's POV**

I've been waiting in this room for a while now. About two minutes after Raphael and I entered the room, the Beauxbatons champion and deputy walked through the door. Then it was Hogwarts, and finally, the demigods.

Since it will take a few moments before the headmasters can come in and give us instructions, I've decided to observe my fellow competitors to see what I'm up against.

First – Beauxbatons. Fleur Delacour seems like she could put up a fight, but nothing I can't handle. And Jéannae D'Loret…I'm not too concerned.

Now Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory doesn't worry me all the much by himself, but him _and _Harry Potter combined…that could be a challenge.

And Lastly, Camp Half-Blood. I don't know much about them, but I won't underestimate them. From the looks of their odd magical abilities, I'll just have to expect the unexpected.

After I finished evaluating my competition, I decided to take a look at my partner. Raphael Ligouri. I've never really talked to him before. He just seems to be the type of person that is quiet and observes those around him. I better get to know him better before the first task so that we can work as a team.

Subsequent to when I came to my final conclusion, the headmasters walked into the room. It's time.

**-\~|~/-**

**Author's Note!**

**~I know that there were some mistakes in this chapter so I decided to go back and fix them. I think that when I uploaded the word document it messed up some of my writing. **

**~Also, I know that Hermione may seem a little bit out of character, but don't worry. It will change in later chapters. **

**~Again, thank you for reading my story and feel free to PM me or review if you have any comments or suggestions. **

**-greekmythologyforlife**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Merry Christmas! My gift to all of you lovely followers is a very long over due chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please know that I sincerely wish all of you the best. Happy Holidays! (And in about a week,) Happy New Year! Thank you so much for your support.**

**-Let me know your ideas for the next chapter! Should I just write the second task or should I give a little bit of insight between the first two tasks?**

**-And since I haven't done one in awhile... Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. **

**-1098765432123456, Thank you so much for your review. I must admit that I am going to try to briefly answer your questions to the best of my ability. One, Leo's past mostly surrounds him and his mom. Two, Hera was Leo's babysitter when he was little. (She allowed him to play with fire and knives knowing that he would later become a hero.) Lastly, Gaia appeared to Leo when he was a child and long story short caused Leo to accidently burn down the warehouse his mother and him were in which lead to his mother's death. (Gaia was responsible, but Leo blamed himself.) I hope that I was able to help. If not, leave another review or PM me. **

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth's POV**

Ever since the competitors were announced, it has been utter chaos. I suppose it all started as soon as Percy and I entered the mysterious side room and joined the other champions.

_***53 Days ago in the Mysterious Room***_

"Now that you all are here, there are some instructions that you must receive concerning the first task." Dumbledore said. "This task is designed to put your courage to the test. Therefore, information regarding the first task will remain anonymous. After all, bravery in the face of the unknown is a very important quality in a wizard or demigod."

Percy and I scoffed. We face the unknown all the time. Thinking on our feet is what keeps us alive. Tartarus ring a bell anyone?

Dumbledore continued, "The first task will take place on November twenty fourth in front of your peers and a panel of judges. Champions are not allowed to ask or accept help from teachers. Wizards will go in armed with only their wands. For demigods that means you are only permitted to be armed with one weapon of your choice. You will receive instructions for the second task once you complete the first. That is all."

Both Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, who had been introduced to us earlier, agreed. And with that, we were dismissed.

_***The Day of the First Task***_

**Harry's POV**

Today is the day. Thanks to Hagrid's inability to keep a secret, Cedric and I know what we have to fight for the first task. Chances are that Viktor and Raphael and Fleur and Jéanne know also because of Karkaroff and Madame Maxime.

Dragons. It just has to be dragons. Why couldn't we fight something like a nice gentle butterfly? At least Cedric and I have a plan. Since we are both seekers, we decided to play on that strength. It was Cedric's brilliance really, all I did was agree to the plan. Hopefully all goes well.

***_In the Tent before the First Task***_

It feels as though my stomach has managed to claw its way into my esophagus. That's how nervous I am. Nonetheless, I take a deep breath and enter the tent.

As soon as I walk in, Bagman greets me and then proceeds to do a poor job of giving us instructions. Apparently, we are to "_collect the golden egg!"_ Before I knew it, Bagman is offering Fleur a purple silk sack. "Ladies first," he says.

Fleur pulls out a Welsh Green with the number two on it.

Krum and Raphael draw the Chinese Fireball with a number three around its neck.

Cedric and I get the Hungarian Horntail with a number four on it.

And last but not least, the demigods. The boy reaches in and when he pulls it out both him and the girl groan. In his hand is what looks to be a gigantic serpent that seems to have considerable distance between the head and the tail. What the heck? I thought that we're supposed to fight _dragons_, not enormous snakes.

**Annabeth's POV**

Seriously?! Another drakon? How the crap is this even possible! The last time that I saw one was in freaking Tartarus and before that, Kronos tried to defeat us with one at the Battle of Manhattan. Needless to say, drakons are not a common occurrence.

After Percy had pulled out the drakon figure with a number one around its neck, a whistle blows.

Mr. Bagman runs out of the tent while Percy and I plan our strategy.

"Okay, so we know that looking at its eyes pretty much paralyzes anyone with fear so we have to avert our eyes from that particular place on its head." I say.

"Yeah," Percy agrees. "And since we've fought one before, we know that by stabbing a drakon in the eyes, it loses that advantage. The problem is that finding chinks in its armor is near impossible to do if we also have to dodge its poison."

"I know. But at least we won't have to try and kill it for the task. All we have to do is get close enough to grab some golden egg. Hopefully after that, the wizards will be able to use some kind of magic to prevent the drakon from killing everyone in the stands. I still don't understand how they managed to get a hold of a drakon just for a stupid tournament."

"Who knows?" Percy says with a shrug. "Let's just do our best to kick some drakon butt."

"With all of the experience we have fighting monsters, I think we have a pretty good chance." I reply while trying to convince myself that this was just like fighting another hell hound. No problem…right?

**Percy's POV**

Holy crap. That's a lot of people. Why the heck people do this for entertainment is beyond me. At least I've got Annabeth here to come up brilliant ideas on how to get past this drakon.

Once the drakon is released from its restraints, Annabeth and I charge toward it. No use wasting time. Behind it, I catch sight of a cluster of eggs with a golden one resting between them. How in the world the wizards got a drakon to guard eggs and not try to kill everything surrounding it is beyond me. That must've taken some work. Of course, it is magic after all. I wonder if Annabeth would know how they did it. Hmm. I'll have to ask her. Okay. Focus. Get egg and try not to die now, talk about weird wizard magic later.

Already, Annabeth is on its back trying to find a weakness and I'm subconsciously acting as a distraction. It's absolutely mind-blowing that she and I can coordinate like this spontaneously.

Pretty soon, the monster gets tired of me dodging and dancing around it, so the drakon lunges at me with its mouth open, teeth ready to crush my bones. I wait until the last minute and dodge out of the way. While the creature is still moving forward, I take the opportunity to jump on. Hopefully it moves close enough to the nest so that I can just jump off and grab the golden egg.

Unfortunately, like always, my plan doesn't exactly pan out the way I want it to. The drakon seems to notice an extra passenger and starts to move its body erratically in an effort to shake us off. Annabeth quietly creeps up its neck and makes it to the monster's head. Being the diversion and idiot distractor that I am, I make a fool of myself as I start throwing insults at the animal while trying desperately to hold onto the tail that the creature is shaking violently. Sadly, that only accomplishes making the beast angrier. Like I expect anything less.

Thankfully, Annabeth finally gets close enough to the drakon's head and without hesitation, she begins to attack its face. Quick as lightening, she stabs the beast in both eyes with her drakon bone sword and then proceeds to plunge the weapon into the monster's mouth. The drakon shrieks in pain and flings Annabeth and me off. Before the animal can recover enough to come after us again, we make a dash for the eggs.

When the eggs are literally ten feet away, the drakon recovers and comes after us once again.

"Let me show you how it's really done Seaweed Brain." She says. This time Annabeth is the diversion.

As she holds the monster's attention by dashing, dodging, and slashing, I close in the last few feet and grab the golden egg. Immediately, a loud whistle shrieks and the first task is over for us. Whew.

**Fleur's POV**

Those demigods are quite the team. I don't even understand how they came to be in this _wizard _competition, but here they are…facing off an enormous serpent and coming away with only cuts and bruises! As if this is an everyday occurrence for them. The way that they moved together perfectly and seemed to know what the other was thinking is beyond me. I must say though that although they are our competition, I do hold a respect for that girl Annabeth. Just her body language is enough to show that she analyzes and executes plans well. The boy, well, I don't know yet.

Before I know it, it is our turn to face a dragon. I try to think back to all of my years in school. How does one go about temporarily putting a dragon out of commission? …sleeping spell. That's what we need to do. I whisper the plan to Jéanne, but as I cast the charm, I fail to consider the possibility that a dragon can snore. I am so focused on acquiring the egg that I don't leap out the way fast enough to avoid the stream of fire projecting from the beast's nostrils. My skirt catches fire and after having a mini panic attack, I put it out with a water spell by using my wand. That is definitely an embarrassing moment in my life. Thankfully, Jéanne has still managed to retrieve the golden egg.

**Krum's POV**

I hear the whistle blow and my partner and I walk into the arena. I've had some moments beforehand to come up with a plan so I tell Raphael that I'm going to blind the dragon while he goes around it to get the egg.

After casting the Conjunctivitis Curse, the beast stumbles around aimlessly. I make sure that I stay out of its path so that I don't end up underneath its foot. Unfortunately, the creature accidently steps on some of the eggs in the nest that it's supposed to be guarding. Crap. To my relief, Raphael appears a moment later with the golden egg in hand. Our first task is completed.

**Cedric's POV**

Harry and I are last. We talked our plan over prior to Krum's entrance into the arena. At first, my idea was to distract the dragon with dog while we went for the egg but Harry reasoned that the dragon could easily lose interest in chasing after the dog in favor of pursuing us. We needed to play on our strengths. What was something that both he and I have in common? We thought over it for a moment and then it hit me. Quidditch. We're both seekers. My mind quickly formulated a plan which I relayed to Harry.

As soon as Krum and Raphael exit, the final whistle blows. Harry and I nod to each other. We're ready.

We enter the arena and immediately, I spot the Hungarian Horntail. I cast the summoning spell which brings both of our brooms to their owner. I mount my broom and begin to distract the dragon while Harry shoots up into the air. Gradually, I manage to move the beast far enough away from the nest to where Harry can dive into the nest safely and grab the egg. I look up at the sky and hope that he has been paying enough attention to see his opportunity. I am not disappointed. Harry stylishly dives from above and pulls up at the last moment before dashing right for the golden egg. The next thing I know, the task is over.

**Percy's POV**

Everyone has had their turn and now it is time to figure out who came in what place. Apparently this competition is a big deal. Frankly, I don't see the appeal. Why risk your life just for glory? My life is constantly at risk as is and trust me, it isn't fun. Even if you do end up with a reward, death isn't something to mess around with.

Annabeth elbows me in the ribs, bringing me out of my thoughtful state. She should be proud of me! I was actually having some deep meaningful thoughts.

The judges are saying something about "After much consideration…" blah blah blah, "…and the results are…" it's at those words that I perk up.

"Tied for first place are…Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood!" Woohoo! Although I can hear Leo yelling something like, "That's BS! Percy and Annabeth did ten times better than those wizards! No, make that one hundred times better!" most of the campers are cheering for us and going wild. Annabeth and I hug and kiss (for an unfortunately short amount of time) before second place is announced.

"Second place goes to…Beauxbatons!" The girls smile and hug one another while their school mates clap politely.

Sadly, that means Durmstrang is last. One look at their professor and I know that he is definitely not pleased. Man, I'd hate to be Krum or Raphael…or the other judges. It looks like they're on the receiving his two cents on the results of the competition. It's quite comical actually.

Suddenly I feel Annnabeth and I being attacked by my friends. "Party time!" says Travis and everybody cheers. I really am lucky to be able to call these idiots my friends no matter how annoying they can be. I smile as I think to myself, _one task down, and two to go._


	11. News!

**Author's Note!**

Thank you for all of your lovely reviews regarding my last author's note concerning the future of this story. I am beyond happy to let you all know that this story will not be ending quite yet. I have found a talented writer with whom to collaborate and we will finish Half-Bloods at Hogwarts together. Updates might take a while, but they will happen. I sincerely apologize for not being able to provide you wonderful readers with content on a consistent basis.

Thank you again for all of your kind words and for sticking around with me.

Greekmythologyforlife


End file.
